The Grand Life
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Frank Watterson changed one day when his wife gets transfer and what's shocking is that her new job is in Elmore. Now, he has to learn to live with his sister's family, including Gumball and Darwin, and survive their daily misadventures and strange family lifestyle. OCs and Idea submission is currently open.
1. The Grand Life: Part 1

**Welcome to a special story, folks. This is actually my first time that I will be focusing on a family story with no violence that involves guns, bombings, you know, anything Hollywood or Modern Warfare. I liked Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It had less Hollywood explosions unlike the other games. It also felt like a possible scenario if you exclude the nuclear missiles. Anywho, let me give a short explanation for this story**

**Frank Watterson, Captain of the SAS, had an easy life until a terrorist attack took away his beloved Elizabeth. This happened in one of my stories Tears of a Watterson, that is dedicated to 9/11 victims. This story takes place in an AU where Elizabeth was never killed and she and Frank got married. They also had a kid, who will be a main character in this story. It will be similar to NeoNimbus's The Newcomer, but more different. To be honest, I have not read The Newcomer in a while. What I think of it so far? Well, I don't think it's that fantastic. Most of the chapters well, feel cliché and done before. Most on the other hand feel at least somewhat original. The starting chapters about a new kid arriving is cliché. I have not read the other chapters yet. I hope I might do it soon, but I probably won't because I'm working on other stories that are not part of this category. For this first chapter, Frank's son or daughter won't appear yet. I'm not sure when to add them, but they will come soon.**

Frank Watterson stared out the window, only looking at the clouds currently flying over their head in the car. The man is wearing cargo pants, blue shirt, black shoes, and donned a dog tag from his unit. The man looked young, but the was actually in his 40's. How this happened? Well, he took an experiment for a serum and well that happened. It's like a modern version of the fountain of youth. Only a few are chosen for it.

"Frank, love, are you okay?" Frank turned to look at his darling wife's blue eyes. They were a magnificent sight to look at. Her face and figure were even gorgeous. That type drew in a lot of guys back in the UK. That is when she had met Frank, and he was different. The guys she dated only cared about her good looks and didn't even bother to listen on what she had to say. Frank was in disbelief, harshly judging that those men were nothing but low life pervs and sexist men. His charm and heart won her affections and eventually, they married at one point. She wore a white blouse, a blue skirt, boots and had hair tied into a ponytail.

"Everything is fine Elizabeth. Everything is fine." Frank responded, placing his hand on hers. "Oh good, for a minute there, I thought you were still upset." Frank remembered what happened. Turns out, she had managed to get a job working at the rainbow factory, which is where his sister coincidentally works. Man, it would be awkward. Upon the news, Frank didn't want to leave. He had obligations to his friends and country. Although, Elizabeth threw a fit about it and complained that she was more important than those. Frank in response yelled back at her and then she did it. It turned into a huge fight, and it was at the military base. Things turn awkward for the other soldiers until Frank had slapped her across the face. Knowing that she was also fragile, Frank regretted that move. It almost drove his wife away and almost cause his men to lose interest in him completely. Thankfully, he managed to fixed it by promising to come with her to Elmore. Even though he didn't like the move, he wanted to make her happy.

"You know, Frank, we could move back, if it'll make you happy."

"No, it's fine Elizabeth."

"It's just a job Frank. We can get my job back in London and we can-" Frank shushed Elizabeth, interrupting what she was going to say.

"Elizabeth, I want to make you happy. I almost lost you in that incident and all I want is for us to have a normal healthy life. If it involves fighting a giant monster, stopping a bank robbery, or heck even moving, I'll be there for you. I just want you to be safe." Elizabeth removed Frank's dry hands from her smooth, soft lips. "Frank-"

Frank cuts her off again, "I want you to be safe. If anything happened to you, I don't know what would I would do."

"Frank, you don't have to do this for me. I'm a grown woman, plus you're not my father."

"Still, I like to protect you, Liz."

"I know, I know, but can you stop being overprotective and a leader for one second and relax. I hate seeing you like this so that is why I'm leaving you with your sister and her husband."

"I'm still not sure about if I should let you go out there all by yourself, Liz."

"It's Elmore, Frank, no danger can come along here except for that fingerprint guy who uses a ridiculous spoon. Who uses a spoon for a robbery?" Elizabeth asked, chuckling a little bit under her question.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I don't know." Frank said, chuckling along with his answer. "Me neither, Frank, now can you promise me not to get into fights with your sister's husband." Elizabeth pleaded to her husband.

"I won't, I won't. You're not my mum. Besides, if he gets on my nerves-""Frank." Elizabeth said sadly, cutting him off.

"Okay, okay. I promise, you lovable scamp." Frank chuckled a little, which drew in Elizabeth's attention. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's nothing but the fact you're basically a goody two shoes. You never done anything bad your entire life, love." Frank responded chuckling. He placed his hand on her head and shook her soft, dark brown hair until it was completely in disarray. He then took his hand off her head

"Frank, I can be bad." Despite that, the man still chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah right. I'll bet you can not do anything bad for one day. Oh wait, that's impossible for you because you're a nice girl."

Elizabeth slightly pushes Frank in response, who was currently basically taunting her. It didn't take long until they came across a little blue house that was at least good. Not fancy good, but at least decent good. As soon as Frank left the car to greet the family, the door opened and suddenly popped out Nicole, who upon seeing her brother, came running up to him and gave him a hug.

"Frank, what brings you here?" Nicole asked joyfully. "Well, turns out, Elizabeth here got a job." He replied to her joyful sister.

"Oh. What kind of job?" Nicole asking Elizabeth. Elizabeth opened her mouth, but stopped. Nicole didn't know, but in her mind, she wanted it to be an unseen surprise.

"I don't know, Nicole. I want it to be a surprise." Elizabeth said. Nicole looked at her with some disappointment. "Oh come on, Elizabeth. You know I don't like being surprised." Nicole pleaded, awaiting for her answer.

"I know, but hey, the surprise is part of the fun." Elizabeth answered to her plea. "You're right about that." Nicole reluctantly agreed.

The both of them laughed until Nicole spoke. "Seriously, I don't like being surprise. The last time I was surprised, I nearly threw my husband out the window. He luckily got thrown out the door. It's also a good thing his skin is tough enough to make him walk unscathed." Elizabeth did not want to ruin the surprise she had planned, but at the same time, didn't want to lose her life to her husband's sister. She really knows her well and so does she. So, Elizabeth sighed, giving in, she said, "Okay, well this will bring up your hope."

"Yes?" Nicole asked giggling, filled with glee. "I..." Nicole continued to stare at her brother's wife, gazing deep into her eyes until the answer came.

"I got a job at the rainbow factory." The two of them rejoice in gleeful voice and even shriek, which was so loud that it made the car alarms from other cars parked to go off.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! I'm old." A man said from one of the houses in the neighborhood. "Girls, let's tone it down a bit okay." Frank commanded them.

"Fine." The both of them replied, confirming they understood completely. "Well, I'm going to go to work right now. Don't want to get the old pink slip." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Do you mind if I come with you to work? I think it would be great to have a talk with someone right now. I need a break from my family." Nicole asked.

"Why sure." Elizabeth replying to her question. Nicole immediately popped right next to her when Elizabeth was about to open the door for her.

"How did you-" Nicole cut off Elizabeth's question about her stunt. "Let's just say, I learn from the best." Nicole commented. Elizabeth turned her eyes to Frank, glaring at the man.

"What?" Frank asked. "I guess you're the master of stealth?" Elizabeth questioning his abilities.

"You're darn right." Frank blabbed out loud. Pretty soon, the vehicle took off taking Elizabeth and Nicole with it. Frank decides it was time to surprise the old family, so he winded himself through the door in a rush. In the living room was his brother in law, Richard, still sleeping on the couch. Frank did not know what Nicole see in him. Despite that, he would still try to respect him for his sister's sake. He looked around to see no one else is around. To find out where everyone was, Frank decided to try to talk with Richard. He did it by poking at him.

"Richard where are the kids?" Frank asked, still constantly poking at his head. The rabbit continued to snore. This would be a mistake in Frank's book. "I said, where are the kids?!" He shouted. The rabbit awoke from his nap, looking frantically until his eyes met Frank's

"Frank, what are you doing here? I thought you were living in Britain."

"I was. Richard, I got no time for this. I just want to know if the kids are safe."

"Sure. Gumball and Darwin are playing Dodge or Dare outside. Anais is making a science project for the science fair." Richard said, answering all the questions.

"Thanks Richard. I'll go see the boys." Frank went out to the nice yard his sister and her husband had when they bought it. That is when a ball came directly at him, and it was rock solid. He evaded the rock sized ball, where it landed in the kitchen, breaking some plates that were laid out. He looked back at Gumball and Darwin to see they had a catapult built, and a poorly made one. It was basically made out of slim brown sticks that were at least strong and had a red rubber band tied to the top of them. Gumball and Darwin looked to see what happened only to see that their uncle was their on the steps. To make sure it wasn't their mind playing a trick on them, they rubbed their eyes. And... he was still there.

"Uncle Frank!" They screamed. The two ran to him and hugged his legs. The uncle only simply patted them on the head then rubbed them

"What are you two doing?" Frank asked, wondering what is with the contraption. "Easy, we're playing Dodge or Dare. Darwin picked a card and said I had to make a catapult and launch it at the door or the window. I chose the door since I don't want mom to brutally kill me." Darwin, after Gumball finished explaining, touched his elbow to get his attention. The blue cat turned to wonder what the fish wants.

"Gumball. I think I forgot to tell you." Darwin said, his face concerned and worried about what to expect.

"Yeah, buddy?" Gumball asked. "I think I forgot to unstrap the rock sized ball. I think it's about to launch at us." Upon listening on Darwin's answer, the trio turned back in concern to see that the ball already launched and it came at them. Luckily, they dodged it, but it once again broke the plates in the kitchen. Boy was Nicole going to be mad at them. The boys, not Frank.

"Oh boy, that wasn't good." Darwin said, who's concern even worsen more. "You think, Darwin. Those were mom's good plates from China. If she finds out, she'll take away the TV and video games. You know how bad this is." Darwin grabbed Gumball's face in a rush, like it was a shark frenzy. Darwin was the predator, Gumball was the meat. "I know, Gumball. Even worse, she might put us in military school." Darwin started hyperventilating. It got worse every second that he had to bring out a brown paper bag to breathe in and out with.

"Darwin, relaxed. She's not going to send us to military school for damaging a few plates. Besides, we're not a normal family and we work things out on our terms." Gumball said, trying to console him.

"You're right about that." Darwin agreeing with Gumball's thinking. "Still, Gumball, we're still in trouble. No TV and no video games. What do we do?!" Darwin exclaimed. He started frantically waving his arms around. Gumball immediately grabbed him and started slapping some sense into him.

"Boys, calm down." Frank commanded them. They stopped doing whatever they were doing and listened up to what their uncle was about to say.

"Look, you two, Listen up. You're acting out of worry and paranoid. They're just a few broken plates for as far as I can see, but the bad news is that their your mother's good China plates. Not good considering the work the Chinese had to do to make them good quality. I don't think we can fix them considering there is no machine that can prevent the both of you from breaking the plates in the first place. The point is, don't worry about it. It was only a couple plates. I will explain to your mother what happened and she will be mad, but a little mad. Not enough to make fire grow in her eyes. If I have too, I'll take the fall for you." The boys showed a sigh of relief. "Now, you're Uncle Frank is going to show you how to make an accurate shot with this fine catapult. Also, the catapult you built is not good, but it's still fine and has a decent quality." Frank walked over to the catapult with Gumball and Darwin now waving their arms, trying to make him stop from making a mistake. Frank looked back to see the two's signal to stop. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it boys. I had made great accurate shots in the military. I once had to launch a smoke grenade in training to get our team out safely from the enemy's sight." Frank explained in order to give them some relief. He placed the rock sized balls on the rubber band and pulled back

"This is how you do it boys. 3 balls going over the house." The boys hearing their uncle's words shouted, "No!" It was too late. The balls are launched. Surprisingly, they went over the house. Not what the boys expected, who were expecting the house to get damaged.

"Wow. Looks like we were worry over nothing." Gumball said. He and Darwin sighed in a sign of relief.

"See, I told you boys." Frank congratulating himself. The three heard a noise. They looked upward to see that one of the balls rolled down and began bouncing around. It hit the shed and the lawn chair, then it nearly hit Frank in the head, but missed thankfully. However, it managed to hit Gumball in the face and it bounced away and ended up hitting Darwin where the sun don't shine before it finally went into the house through the door. Darwin cringed and fell, but eventually got back up on his feet just in time to help with the situation. The boys heard the noises and crashes from inside. It was not looking good. They went into the kitchen to see the appliances, plates, and glasses were broken. They then continue to the dining area and living room where they see the damages it had done. It didn't do much damage to the dining area, but it was doing damage to the living room. Several decorations are already hit like the lamp, vase, and the paintings placed on the wall and all this while Richard is taking cover by using his arms.

"Don't worry, guys. The TV and anything else that survived is safe." The lazy rabbit man was going to regret saying it. The ball came crashing into the TV screen completely shattering it and continued to break the game console and the other electronics found in the living room. This sort of irony made Richard screamed in agony. His knees on the floor and his scream howled into the air.

"They were so young!" He shouted. The ball then found itself bouncing up the stairs. It quickly went into the rooms. In Gumball and Darwin's room, it smashed the fish bowl, computer, and other things that were in there. The bed only took some damage. At least not enough damage to take it down. Then it came into the bathroom where it broke the mirror, damage most of the sink and bathtub, and knocked down the curtains. Before they knew it, as the family ran up the stairs, it came into Nicole and Richard's room. Not good. Nicole had important things in there. The ball bounced everywhere from ceiling, floor, and wall, damaging everything it came across. That is when it came flying at the vase. This however, wasn't no ordinary vase. It was a vase that was passed down from Nicole's family generation and it meant very much to her and Frank. As the ball was about to hit, Richard came running in slow motion, screaming,"NOOOOOOO!" It did work, however. He caught the ball before it could hit it, giving the family a reason to sigh.

"See you guys, I told you I have everything under con- Whoa!" He was getting up when he started stumbling. The ball accidentally got away from his hand and flew up into the air. Suddenly, it came crashing down into the vase they have sworn to protect. Their jaws all dropped, knowing now that they were dead meat. Not only was it a family heirloom, but it belong to Nicole and Frank, whose personality included strong anger and it was enough to tear the whole house down. Luckily, Frank was not upset, but his sister was going to be. All of them screamed in terror, enough to alert the entire neighboring houses. It also made the car go off.

"I said, keep it down!" The same old man said. Richard started running out of control in the household, even causing more damage than from the ball. Richard even ripped apart the entire sofa with just one big swoop. The others did not know how that was possible considering he was heavy. Gumball and Darwin began crying, knowing that the both of them were goners. Tears ran down from the cheeks, the others ran down to the floor. It only took a couple of seconds for the floor to be cover in tears. Frank had no idea how they do it that fast. Frank just walked around frantically, thinking on what should be done and what should happen. Meanwhile, while that is all happening, Anais had just finished her science project. Not much is known except it had a light bulb screwed in the top, it shape took form as a silver, shiny cylinder that had a door like entrance in the front. You could even see that it was built by scratch considering the nails that were drilled in were visible. For the base, it had a circular platform that surrounds the cylinder shaped machine. Along with machine came a set up computer system that almost took space of her entire room. As she begins to type in something, she heard the screams coming from the outside. She would have just ignore them right there, but it came to the point when her computer system shook and it almost came crashing down. So, in order to put a stop to it, she had to do this thing face to face. She kicked the door open, like her mother when she is angry.

"What is going on here?! I'm trying to work on a science project here!" Gumball and Darwin drew their attentions to Anais who's shouting ratted her out, which also gave them an idea. They came rushing to her, grabbing onto her knees, showing the tears streaming through their eyes.

"Anais, please, we need help! We had caused to much damage! We broke the kitchen, living room, and every other room in this now shameful household! Please, you need to help me and Darwin out. Please! We will do anything you want for the weekend!" Anais began thinking the thought over. She didn't really much want to help them due to her project, but then again, if they had helped tested the project, then they also owe her something else.

"Alright, I'll help you guys, on one condition." Darwin hugged Anais, thankful for her response. "Thank you, Anais. What do you want me and Gumball to do in return?"

"I have two things and that is it. Come here." Gumball and Darwin allowed Anais to whisper something into their ears. At first, it sounded like a good deal, but when the second deal came off, it all went south. However, they had two choices. Face the consequences of their action, excluding Frank and Richard, who joined in the chaos by accident, or test the project. You knew what they chose.

At the rainbow factory, Elizabeth and Nicole were talking to Nicole's boss, who is Masami's father. The father went over his new employee's record and he was very impressed by the results. He sat back down, placing the document on the desk, and breathed in, ready to deliver the news. Elizabeth awaited the answer, whether it would be good or bad. Bets on that it is good.

"Well, Mrs. Elizabeth Watterson, I can see from your previous records delivered to me from the UK, and this is all I had to say." Elizabeth closed her eye, holding her breath, anxious on what her boss was going to reveal in front of her face and Nicole's.

"You would make a great asset here in Elmore. You seem to have a good clean record. No signs of crime is not even seen. Not even trouble with the cop like Nicole here." Nicole glared angrily at her boss as a response to her previous misunderstood arrests stated out loud by him.

"I hope to see you do me proud. Judging by your performance. I say if you progress further on good terms, you'll end up with Nicole and the both of you would be working together. Think of it, sisters working together. Wouldn't that be great?" The three laughed together before the boss revealed a contract to the new employee. He decided to go over the whole thing.

"This contract said that the company is not responsible if you are injured, suffer an accident, head injury, knee injury, sickness, coughing, amnesia, seizure, heart failure, electrocution, maimed, beaten up, shot, cut, sliced, slugged, machinery catching a limb, body part frosted and broken on purpose or accident, taken hostage by criminals or rebels, abducted by aliens, engulfed by a random giant monster, sucked into rainbow mixture, mashed up into tiny pieces, or worse of all struck by a random lightning." Elizabeth stood there, flesh all white, jaw dropped, eyes wide, stuck in a position where she heard all the terrible things that seem ridiculous and real. She hesitated to sign the paper at first, but she wanted to do this, even if it means putting her life in danger, which is unlikely to happen. She wrote her name in pen and in cursive.

"That should be all, Elizabeth Watterson. I hope you have a pleasant day." The new boss congratulating her. Elizabeth and Masami's father shook hands in agreement to the now signed legal contract. Nicole and Elizabeth walked out of their boss's office to continue a new discussion.

"Well, that went well, right Elizabeth?" She didn't bother to reply. Elizabeth was still wandering in her own little world. "Elizabeth, hey, Elizabeth." Nicole snapped her finger at her, waking her up from a trance.

"Sorry, Nicole. I was worry about the things on that contract that your boss has just listed." Hearing this from her, Nicole took a big laugh. Elizabeth was confused by this kind of laughter she gave off.

"You really believe that is all true and bound to happen? Please. My boss usually lies about that. Don't worry, some of the things are actually going to be held responsible by the company. Come on, you got to admit it." Nicole said elbowing Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth paused her mind for a bit and thought for a second. Some of things did sound fake, so her boss must have been joking about it. Maybe he just has some taste for dark humor.

"You're right, Nicole. I almost fell for that for a second. Like an alien abduction, really?" The duo laugh as they continued walking with each other. From out of nowhere, near the window, a flying saucer showed up and captured a worker with a beam. After their success, they jumped into light speed, never to be seen again.

**That is all about it for part 1 of The Grand Life. Not much of a start, but I promise the later chapters well be good for the audience. I hope you enjoy this first part of chapter one. Another thing I like to point out is that for the first time, I'm accepting chapter ideas. I don't have a lot of other chapter ideas, so I'm asking you the viewer to give me some ideas. Of course, it needs to be good ideas. Think of a good idea and if you have one, tell me about it. Tell me the ideas by review or PM. It's your choice. Also, a note is that I already have the next part planned it and the third one if I have too. This is part 1. Just telling you so it doesn't cause some confusion. Your ideas well be used after part 2 or 3, depending on how far chapter goes.  
**


	2. The Grand Life Part 2

**Welcome to part two of The Grand Life. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm also telling you that I'll also be accepting ideas with your own OC's**

After the brief talk, even though disregarding the second favor, they still chose to do it. They chose to be part of the experiment. They're like lab rats, guinea pigs, whatever you call them, though they don't like being branded so don't say it in front of them. Gumball and Darwin had already stepped into the machine that Anais has built from hand and was ready to go with the experiment.

"Okay, guys, are you ready?" Their dear sister asked. "Sure, me and Darwin are always ready, sis."

"Oh, Gumball, one tip of advice before you go."

"Yes?" Gumball asked wondering. "This might hurt a little or a lot." Gumball's eyes popped out in shock after she had replied in answer. He tried to back out, but then she reminded them of the plates and the other broken stuff. It was either accept full responsibility or help out with the project. They were going to regret this. Anais started typing in some things, but Gumball and Darwin were too dumb to figure it out, so they laid back as the maestro did the work.

"Okay, hold on to something or to each other in this case." As Anais slowly touches the button, Gumball and Darwin holding on to each other, in a big _woosh_, the door flew open. From the door, stood Frank and Richard Watterson, who was holding a certain object. Richard had to blab out loud about it.

"Gumball! Darwin, Me and Frank discover how to put the plates back together! Oh, hey Anais, what are you guys doing?" As Richard and Frank look further, they see Gumball and Darwin in a strange machine and they both knew a strange machine is never a good sign.

"Anais, explain yourself." Frank ordered, demanding immediate answers like an officer. "Sorry, Uncle Frank, I'm trying to help Gumball and Darwin."

"Well you're help is not needed anymore, so I'm afraid I'm going to stop you for a second and-" Frank is shocked by electricity of unknown origin, collapsing on the ground. Richard, Gumball, and Darwin look at Anais and were shocked when they saw that she was wielding a taser that Frank had along with him. Not a smart thing to do to an SAS soldier.

"Anais, what did you do?" Darwin shrieked. "Darwin, you don't understand. I need the both of you to test out this experiment. I have to find out if this works." Gumball raised his hand after Anais explained on what she did. "Yes Gumball?" Anais questioning his raised hand.

"Anais, I know we haven't tested it out yet, but where is this suppose to send us?"

"Easy, Gumball, This well send you back in time to stop yourselves before you even broke the plates and everything else. Now if there is no further questions, I'll press this button... now." The machine started going off like an unstable, burning furnace at the bottom of a hotel and sent sparks across the room. The lights flickered on and off. Richard, who was concerned what would happen if he lost the kids, jumped into the machine also, but his squishy fat made him make it halfway.

"Dad! No!" Anais shouted upon his actions. She attempted to pull him, but time was almost up. Now the worse case scenario is that she would be sent back in time and she probably won't be able to bring them back if something goes awry. That was bad because they might end up somewhere lost in the past and not the specific time she had placed down. What's also terrible is that Richard would possibly be split apart. So, in order to save themselves of creating multiple timelines, she pushed him in while Gumball and Darwin pulled him in. Once in, Anais got in also and the trip had begun. The machine, that started the soon to be crazy adventure, shook them like they were a milkshake. Things would not look good after they got off the machine. Finally, they heard a ring, the lightbulb stopped flickering and stood lit. After that, the door opened. Out came the Wattersons in a liquid state. Good news is that their bodies formed back to normal in the matter of a few seconds.

"Oh right, is everyone okay?" Richard asked. The three of them were all fine. A car suddenly rushed down the streets. The family were thankfully on the sidewalk or they would have been flatten like a pancake and left baking on the hot, scalding streets.

"Dad, where are we? It doesn't look like modern Elmore." Anais asked studying the buildings, objects, and cars. Richard started sniffing around, smelling the air, he looked at the cars, the buildings, everything. He didn't know it at first, so he continue to pondered until he had actually came up with an idea of what year they're in.

"Yes! I'm back in my roots! Hold on, I need to check if this is all just a dream." Richard pulled out a safety pin and instead of poking himself, he jabbed it into his fingers. His scream sent the birds flying and made some of the car alarms go off along the sidewalk. Two workers handling a huge window glass got his attention, but when they looked away for one second, the glass shattered into tiny shards.

"Dad, why did you do that?" Anais asked shocked at what has happened. "Easy, Anais, I wanted to find out if this was all a dream or this was in fact a hallucination. Since I'm not sleepy or crazy, I thought this was a dream until now. Everything's okay though." Richard responded cheerfully.

"Dad, what about your finger?"

"Don't worry Anais. I got thick fat so I'm fine." The kids sighed. Suddenly, another car rushed past them, jiggling all their skin.

"What was that?" Gumball questioning the speeding car. Anais managed to get a shot of the car with her memory. Thank her high intelligence to remember the things she sees. She's like a human camera if you mention it. After analyzing the photo in her head, Anais could memorize the picture of the car. It looked like a yellow station wagon and it looked just like their car in the present. That seemed unlikely unless...

"Guys! I think that was our car that passed! I also think that dad was driving the car. Why would he had been driving the car fast." Richard suddenly remembered. This was the day everything went down. Upon hearing his daughter's words, he knew why he was driving fast that day. He knew it all too well and it was Anais who triggered back the memory that was suppose to be repressed for a reason. He, without warning, placed the kids on the back and ran like a cheetah. The children tried to hold on, but he was too darn fast. They use all their strength to keep themselves on his back. They passed by several citizens who gave them a strange look, ran through open traffic during a green light and it did not end well for the drivers. They then ran fast a doughnut cop who catch their speed, but his monitor got on fire so he could not pursue them. They ran through the fences and ended up back in their own backyard. It was a miracle that the kids did not get hurt from Richard's destruction. Richard burst through the backdoor, the three kids following them up the stairs. Before they could stop him, they heard struggling behind the closed door in what looks like to be their parent's bedroom. All they could make out was the noise.

"Don't click the ad! It will ruin your lives, wife's, and your children's!" One voice screamed. The other voice said,"No, get out of here you imposter! Don't make me call the cops!"

"Alright, that's it!" That was Richard's voice. The last thing they heard was a thud. The trio, panicked, rushed through the door and there lying on the floor was their dad, but younger and had a beard. He wore some kind of a red and black checkered jacket, a Nirvana shirt, and had on blue jeans.

"Dad, why did you knock out the younger you? Was that even necessary?" Gumball questioned his actions toward the younger looking Richard.

"I had to, son. I'm afraid we went back in time to when I caused our family's financial troubles. This is the day that started it all. I have no choice. Yes, I know it was a mistake and you still forgave me, but I don't forgive myself. There is one way to set things right and set things in motion the way it should have been." Richard grabs the computer and chucked it out the window. All they heard was a huge crash outside, meaning it was over. The trouble was all over.

"Yes! I did it!" The fat bunny rejoiced. "Dad, aren't you worry?" Richard looked at Anais and said, "What do you mean, Anais?"

"I mean if you have thrown the computer out already, preventing the financial troubles, won't that effect me, Gumball, and Darwin and never make us come here in the first place?" Richard pointed out his finger, ready to speak, when in a flash he disappears along with Darwin, Gumball, and finally Anais. When they popped back, they found themselves in modern day Elmore as they can see the present day things like the bed, paintings, lamps, lights, and vase. Although, something felt off. It looked like their home, but something seem suspicious. Things were not going to end good.

"What just happened?" Darwin asked. "Darwin, I think dad might have changed things drastically." Anais answered.

Richard snuffed at her response, doubting her. "Oh please, Anais. What could have possibly gone wrong due to past actions." The door opened on them, to show it was just their mother, Nicole. She was home earlier than expected.

"Guys, what are you all doing in here?" Nicole asked nicely like a gentle mother. "We don't know anymore." Gumball responding to his mother's question. Nicole only sighed after that, then said, "Well you can't stay in here, because we're going to Daisyland. Get ready because today is going to be great." Nicole left to get everything ready, leaving confusion to the four.

"Why did mom say we were going to Daisyland. Aren't the tickets expensive?" Anais asked, She looked back only to see that Gumball, Darwin, and Richard were already gone, no doubt excited for Daisyland. Anais sighed, palming her forehead, then left to catch up to the three, who she finds sitting down for breakfast. To all their surprise, the breakfast was golden. Crispy sizzling bacon on the sides. The toasts were golden brown, nothing burnt. The eggs perfectly white with a clean, yellow yolk. Along came a helpful of pancakes and waffles all drenched by the stick, brown, maple syrup with a butter placed on top of all that liquid.

"Enjoy." Nicole said looking back while cleaning up the cooking equipments. Anais placed her hand on her chin, thinking and pondering in her mind while the guys dig in like a pack of wolves. Gumball stuffed all the waffle and pancakes down his mouth and then before completely eating them, he added more maple syrup. Darwin put his egg on one piece of toast and placed another toast on the egg, making a egg sandwich, in which he proceeds to eat all of it in one bite. Richard, meanwhile, sucked all the bacon into his mouth. In one minute, they managed to completely eat all of their breakfast. Nicole then had a chance to pick up all the plates and went to the sink to wash it.

"My, you guys must be hungry." Nicole said turning back at them while washing the dishes. Anais walked up to Nicole. "Mom, how did we even get all this good food?" Anais asked. Nicole, in response, laughed at her ignorance. Anais is now dazed.

"Anais, don't you remember?" Anais shook her head to her question. "Okay, I'll just tell you and the kids I suppose. When your father came blabbing to me about some online ad and that his computer broke, I told him what's the real purpose of the online ad, so since then, he didn't fall for online ads ever since. Because of that prevented catastrophe, we still managed to retain lots of wealth. Now, shouldn't we be heading to Daisyland. I'll just go get my purse." Nicole left to the room, leaving much discussion in store for the Wattersons.

"Wait, so what mom is trying to say is when dad threw out the computer, whilst knocking out the other dad, he stopped himself from clicking on that ad and now we must live in an alternate timeline where we're apparently a normal, financial family." The family were stunned by Darwin had said. They didn't think he'd be that good.

"I think Darwin is right. I mean, look at all the stuff we have here. Just look." In the living room seems to be things that looked expensive like a wide sofa that is enough to fit the entire family. Hung on the wall was a clean, unscratched, sleek, shiny, flat screen TV. According to the manual they found, it has over a 1000 channels. They also seem to have a new, upgraded, video game console, stereo, toaster, oven, microwave that does not give off radiation, waffle iron, pan, and plenty lots of other things like new paintings including one that best describes their appearance, not some type of cut out. It's like a mural, a photo.

"Wow, things sure look different." Gumball said. "Well duh, Gumball. What should we even do?" Anais pointed out, then questioned.

"I know what we should do." Gumball took a pause, then as he drew in lots and lots of air, they burst like popping a balloon, letting out a huge noise that said, "Let's go to Daislyland!" Gumball, Darwin, and Richard rejoiced and ran out the door, except Richard, who trip and fell, landing face flat on the floor. He got back up and ran out where his wife was waiting for him. Anais can only face palm her self several times until she went outside.

Meanwhile, in the original reality or timeline. Frank had woken up from his unconsciousness. Opening his eyes, he saw that the machine Anais had built was gone. Also, his head hurt from his niece tasing him. Who does that? Anyway, what was he going to do now? Tell his sister and wife that they lost the kids and suffer his sister's pain and a brutal punch from her fists? He couldn't think about it right now. What's important now is that he needed a way to bring them back, but problem is, he wasn't a big fan of science in school, so yeah, big problem, however, his wife does know a thing or two about this. He doesn't know where they have gone, but maybe Elizabeth could find out. He ran outside, grabbing his sister's keys, started the car, and drove down the streets to reach the Rainbow factory. At the Rainbow factory, everything seems to be going well as usual except there is a missing employee who was reportedly possibly abducted by aliens, but the workers dismissed it as a rumor. The security guards, who were looking for the missing person, and the workers got their break when the bell rung. As the other workers left one by one, all that remains were Nicole and Elizabeth, who were setting up Elizabeth's corner office. Nicole had taken notice of the bell.

"Elizabeth, don't you think we should get going?" Nicole asked. Once again, there was no response. Elizabeth was too busy unloading her office supplies. Nicole, eager to get her attention, snapped her fingers. Elizabeth notice this.

"Oh, sorry, Nicole. You should get going. I think I'll stay here for a little bit to get a little rest after I'm done." Nicole, after that, wanted to do something, but you know, it's probably best since she came all the way from the UK. She must be a little bit tired and needed a little rest, so she took off to check up with the other workers. As Elizabeth was unloading her supplies, she felt something smooth and hard. She picked up the object to reveal a picture of her husband and their teenage son. They went on a hunting trip that day and Elizabeth only took a hike, breathing in the beauty of the forest while the boys went off hunting for animals. Only thing that terrified her is that the two boys encounter a bear and it nearly mauled them to death. Thanfully, Frank, being a soldier, shot the bear, granting them safe passage back to the camp site they had set up. Furious, she would have scolded them, but she decided to let it pass. She was at least relieved that the two were safe. In the picture, the two were wearing camouflage suits and the both of them had their hunting rifle. The picture was taken in an unknown part of the forest. Still a good position to take a picture though. Elizabeth was disappointed on how they could not bring their son along due to the ticket price. He's stuck in London. That's all they know. She would try calling him, but it would cost money. So, since she's feeling a little bit lonely, she decides to call her husband.

"Frank, are you there?"

"Elizabeth, what do you want?"

"I'm almost done setting up my personal office. How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. "Uh, Elizabeth, now is not the time to talk right now." Elizabeth hears a car honking, which likely belongs to Frank. "Move out of the way, bugger!" Frank shouted through the phone. This made Elizabeth worried and especially concerned.

"Frank, is everything alright?" Elizabeth questioned in a worried toned. "Don't worry, honey. I'm fine." Frank responded.

"Doesn't seem fine to me." Elizabeth stated, suspicious of his words. "Look, I don't have time. I think we should talk about this later." Frank said kindly.

"No Frank, we need to talk now." Elizabeth demanded. Without notice, she heard a police siren. This is possibly not going to end good for her husband.

"Is that a police car?" Elizabeth asked, who needed answers. "Sorry, Elizabeth, got to go." Frank cuts off their communication. Elizabeth could only ponder in her head about what is happening on the highway. All she knew is that if Frank pick a fight and things got ugly, this was going to be a long time before they could forget about it. At the Elmore highway, Frank is pulled over by the doughnut cop, who is as of now speaking to Frank Watterson.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were driving?" The cop questioned. "No, I don't. Can't you just let me go already?" Frank asked, after giving his answer.

"First I need to see your license." Frank sighed first, then proceed to check his pocket. He check every last one and tragically, he must have forgot it. Dang it, he must have left it in Elizabeth's car when they were driving to his sister's place. Great, this was going to be a typical answer. He bet all the drivers said it to the officers.

"I seem to have misplaced it, officer." The doughnut cop acknowledge the response, who then proceeds to ask the SAS captain to step out of the vehicle and come with in.

"What?! Come on! Cut me some slack!" Frank shouted out loud. "Sir, I said step out of the car. Don't make me say it again." The doughnut cop responding to his behavior.

"You don't understand. It's an emergency." Frank stated. The doughnut cop still persists in trying to get the man out of the car.

"Sir, don't make me say it again or I will-" The doughnut cop, cut off during his sentence, was pulled in by Frank, who began shaking the cop like an escape insane inmate and started saying things wildly.

"Listen! My nephews, niece, and brother in law were transported to an unknown place or time or who knows and I need to get to my wife! Don't you get it! This means life or death! I have to get to the work place and save them before something idiotic happens! If I don't get there, something horrible could happen! Next thing you know, cars will start flying, mountains will erupt, building will crumbles, oceans will strike, tornadoes will tear down everything and everything in this universe will implode! Don't you understand!" After hearing all of that, the doughnut cop responded, "Did you just touch me?" Frank, embarrassed, answered, "Uh... no?"

In a few seconds, Frank found himself in the slammer. "Oh come on!" He screamed from his cell.

**That is the end of part 2. So yeah, this is going to be extended to 3 parts. I originally planned 2 parts, but looks like the plans have changed. For this part, I originally planned a universe where Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard found themselves in a military dictatorship universe instead of the one in this part. The violence for that was family friendly, so no people died, but there was a change of plan, so that military universe was cut out. Now, for OC submissions, basically describe everything about your OC and I'm also looking for chapter ideas. I also looking for more readers. Apparently, views for this story has been low, like in the 40s. Seriously. I need your guys help to help get me more views. Most of my other stories have tones of review while this one remains the lowest viewed one. Anyway, that is all.**

.


	3. The Grand Life Part 3

**Welcome to what is to become the final part of The Grand Life. Then we get to move on to the other chapters. I'm also working on a new story I hope you will like. I'm also still working on the revised version of Healing Through Hard Times. When will it be done? I don't know. I hope to get it done soon.**

Back in the alternate reality, Gumball and the family, excluding Nicole, bursts through the door, with Gumball shouting, "This is the best day ever!"

"I know! We rode a rollercoaster, won a prize, ate hot dogs at a hot dog eating contest, soaked Daisy the Donkey in the dunk tank, ate tons of cotton candy, got tickets to a showing, rode the Ferris Wheel, released tons of balloons and pigeons, and everything." Darwin ran out of breathe after saying all those things.

"I know, you guys. This has got to be the best day ever! I thought this was a bad idea, but looks like I was wrong." Richard stated. The three had their laugh while Anais still pondered on what to do to get out of the reality they created.

"Anais, how come you didn't have any fun with us at Daisyland?" Darwin asked. "Darwin, even though I think this is great and all, shouldn't we get back to our reality?" Anais questioned. In response, Gumball, Darwin, and their dad all laughed together until Gumball starts to point out some important pros.

"Oh Anais, Me, Darwin, and dad are happy here, you see. Why you wonder? Because we're rich, we got to go to Daisyland, mom doesn't have to work much anymore, the three of us can slack off whenever we want. The bottom point is... WHAT CAN MAKE THIS DAY MORE GOOD?!"

"Gumball, don't forget. Your home school teacher is coming. Try to behave and try not to stress her out." Nicole said, leaving the house in order to get to work. Gumball, hearing this through his own ears, was both happy and sad. He was happy to find out that he didn't have to school, but disappointed that his mom hired their own home schooling teacher. It was probably Miss Simian or some loser. This was going to be great. Gumball and Darwin pulled out balloons, filled them with water and was about to throw it at the teacher the moment she stepped through the door. The door opened, the boys locked on sight when they came to a stop. Instead of seeing an old ape or old loser, all they saw was a beautiful, young, human girl.

"Hi, how are you doing?" The young girl asked. "We're just fine." Gumball and Darwin replied, lovestruck. Anais was shocked about this. Not shocked at Darwin, he's fine, she thinks, but Gumball, he's suppose to be in love with Penny, not with a teacher that is older than him. Anais snapped her fingers at Gumball, which makes Gumball snapped his focus to Anais.

"Anais, what was that for?" Gumball asked whining and irritated. "Gumball, I thought you were in love with Penny? Falling in love with a teacher is wrong and plus you're way too young for her." After giving her statement, Gumball retorted that by giving his own. "Please, Anais, what could be wrong with dating someone in her teens. I think she is in her teens, she's got the body of a teenager. Perfectly fine with having a crush on a teenager."

"Gumball, what if she's an adult." Gumball called bluff on Anais's other statement. "Yeah, right sis. In fact, I'm going to ask her. Hey teach, how old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old, Gumball. That's what I said last time I was here." The teacher responded. "Oh." Gumball said in response also.

"See what I mean Gumball?" Anais stated. "Yeah I guess. Wish I was an adult, but looks like we can't win, can we Darwin? Darwin?" Gumball after asking with no response turned to see his brother and friend still lovestruck and worst, had pink hearts popping in and out of his eyes. All Darwin said was, "She's so beautiful. I wish I could marry her." Gumball with much retaliation shook Darwin out of the lucid trance he had. "Snap out of it dude! She's like an adult and plus you don't know her name." Darwin, using his fish arms, slapped Gumball then said, "Fine, then I'll ask her what her name is. Hey teacher, what's your name again?"

"Darwin, like I said when I first came here, can't believe I'm saying it again, my name's Elizabeth Comstock." This left Darwin dazed from her answer. "Don't you mean, Elizabeth Watterson?" Darwin asked confused.

"No Darwin, you're talking about your aunt." Elizabeth answered once again to another one of his questions. "Oh." Darwin said. After that, he decides to ask one more question, "Do you have a man in your life?"

"Yes. I do." Elizabeth response brought great dismay to the fish. Gumball then slapped some sense into him. "Darwin, listen buddy, there are other fish in the sea that are your age, but there is one girl you can't have and that's Penny Fitzgerald. You hear me buddy? You can't have her." Darwin decides to add to Gumball's words, "I know. Remember that dream that you had with me kissing Penny and me giving you the evil eye-" Gumball interrupts his brother by lunging at him, shaking him and punching him both at the same time while saying, "You can't have her! You hear me?! You can't have her!"

"Dude, still don't have a neck!" Darwin shrieked through the punches. Elizabeth, who was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, heard the screaming coming from the other room. She went to the living room, only to discover the two boys has gotten into some kind of fight and their sister and father could only watch, well, only Richard watch while Anais tried to pull Gumball off.

"What on earth just happened?" Elizabeth asking Anais. "Elizabeth, do you mind helping me pull of Gumball off of Darwin?"

"Okay." Elizabeth replied. With the two of them, they both managed to get Gumball off of his brother while Richard, who now decides to join in, helped pull Darwin away as far as possible from him.

"Okay, explain to me what happened with you two?" Elizabeth questioned. Gumball spoke out. "Darwin wants to steal my Penny and break my heart like the soulless demon he is, you darn nerf goblin!"

"Chill out dude! Don't you remember, it's a dream."

"Liar! Even though it was a dream, you still want to steal her from me, your own brother!" Gumball screamed at Darwin after the fish added to the cat's statement.

"Okay, okay, who is this Penny Fitzgerald? Is it a friend you know or from school?" Elizabeth interpenetrating the problem by asking a question. Gumball was fazed by her question. How come she didn't know about Penny, the crush he had in Jr. High?

"You know, Penny Fitzgerald, girl from Jr. High, the antlered peanut girl?" Gumball questioned in order to resolve the problem.

"Oh, you mean that Penny Fitzgerald. I thought you thought of her as a lowly peasant living on a middle income, which I think is a rude thing to say about a girl." Gumball was shocked from the answer. Gumball didn't like Penny in this reality? Curse his selfish attitude or whatever caused it. So if he didn't have her, who did? There isn't anyone else except... oh no. Also, who did he ended up with since he's rich. The only person who is also rich is... yeah, looks like he's got two problems. One with a rainbow colored kid and an annoying rich cloud girl.

"Hey, Elizabeth, do you mind if we take a break? I just want to go see something." At first, Gumball expected a rejection when, "Of course you can go. Just don't do anything dangerous." These words actually came out of their teacher's mouth. Gumball, along with Anais and Darwin ran out the door, but not before waving a good bye to their dad and Elizabeth. The three were dragged across the town of Elmore until they came across Penny Fitzgerald's house. They all went to the bush and pulled out a binocular. If people saw them, this would be wrong on so many levels and they would surely end up in jail.

"Gumball, you see anything on your side?" Darwin asked. "No Darwin, what about you Anais?" Gumball asking his sister. "I think I see something." The three zoomed in on their binoculars. All they could see right now was the antlered peanut girl, Penny, who was busy sitting on the doorsteps, waiting, and she looked a little bit sad and disappointed.

"Oh, she looks sad. Darwin, Anais, wait right here, I'm going to go cheer her up." Gumball jumped out of the bushes and ran out to her, leaving Anais to shout her warning words. "Gumball wait! This could turn south." However, Gumball heed the warning, his ignorance getting in the way of things. When he did get to the steps, Penny saw him, turned her head away, grunting. All Gumball heard from her was a _hhmp_.

"What's wrong Penny?"

"Really, Mr. Watterson, now you care about me. I thought you thought of me as a lowly peasant girl living on a middle income."

"Penny, come on, can't you accept my apology for what my actions did?"

"I can't, Mr. Watterson. It took you this long and now you choose to act and try to forgive."

"Come on Penny, maybe we can go out and-"

"Gumball, I said no and that's final. You know, back in elementary, you were a good guy, then you turned into a selfish rich jerks like on TV. Look, I had a thing for you back then and recently, but you rejected my love and so, I had to fine another. He was caring, charming, and Mr. Perfect. Speaking of which, there he is right now behind you." Gumball turned and he knew immediately, it was him.

"Hi Babe, how are you doing? Is this selfish jerk bothering you?" Tobias asking Penny. "No he's not, Tobias. Not anymore. Come on Tobias, we need to go practice on my cheerleading." Penny grabbed Tobias's hand and it immediately shattered Gumball's heart and pupils, literally. The two took off, only leaving a heartbroken Gumball on the path. Darwin and Anais came to his side seeing he needed immediate family comfort.

"Hey, Gumball, buddy, are you alright?" Darwin asked concerned for his heart-broken brother. "No, Darwin, no I'm not. My crush has left my life and now there is nothing but a gaping hole in my heart, bit by bit, the heart, made of glass, had now shattered into pieces, only a dark cloud rains upon it." Gumball said in what appeared to be some kind of poetry.

"Gumball, you're just saying things now."

"No Darwin, I'm serious, that's what happening now. Take a look." Gumball lifted up his shirt to reveal to Darwin and Anais that what he said was true, and his description really fit with what's going on with his body.

"I'm forever alone." Gumball's heart said before Gumball's shirt covered it. "Wow, that's a little bit disturbing." Darwin said, a little bit shocked.

"Agreed." Anais agreeing with Darwin. "Well looks like there is one thing to do." Gumball stated.

"Go back to our reality?" Anais replied in a question. "Make Penny jealous so she will fall in love with you again?" Darwin also replied in a question.

"Even better. Looks like I'm going to go on a date with... Masami." Out of nowhere, lightning struck after Gumball state his answer, which completely shocks Darwin and Anais, who have thought no one would be crazy enough to date Masami until now.

"Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad." An hour later after what Gumball specifically said, he was wrong and way, way off. Gumball got a list from Masami on what she wants and what she looks for in a boyfriend, which is him, and that was bad since it involves him trying to be fancy, and the cat was not a fancy type.

"I want new jewel encrusted shows, diamond necklaces, ruby earrings, emerald bracelets perfume, eye liner, makeup, hair spray, and contacts. Now, moving on to what I look for in a guy." Gumball groaned and Masami immediately stops listing things after she heard it.

"Hey, pay attention boyfriend. Now, I want a guy who only spends stuff for me, treats me right, does everything I said, pay attention to my calls, my parents, friends, and other things, feed me, treat me like I'm your princess, give me drinks-"

"Masami, can't we just have a nice dinner without you going over the list." Gumball was right about that. The list Masami has made stretches from the table to the front door of the restaurant. Can't believe the restaurant staff allowed that.

"I'm sorry, but if this date is going to be perfect and you're going to be the perfect boyfriend, I have to go over things in order for you to meet them." Gumball groaned, this time quietly so Masami could not hear him.

"I wonder how Darwin and Anais are doing." Gumball wondered. An hour ago, Darwin and Anais went their own way to find out what else has changed and if it is important. Soon after, Darwin and Anais went their separate ways. Anais's way involving science while Darwin's way involves something that fits him. Darwin was who knows where while Anais found her way to a party involving some sort of scientific breakthrough. The speech started as soon as possible and Anais pay close attention to what it was about.

"Ladies and gentleman, today, we have made a breakthrough in scientific discovery as we have found a way to successfully cure cancer. This will go down in history as the most greatest discovery ever found by mankind and let us all hope from here on out that man will no longer hate, only love, and from here point on out that we continue to have more scientific breakthrough for our future and for your children's future. Rejoice, my brothers and sisters." And they did. The entire scientist community rejoiced with cheers and glee, except for Anais, who was completely doubtful of the discovery. She was so doubtful that she even made herself a question.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question as a scientific expert in medicine." The scientist who gave the speech saw Anais raise her hand and at first, he laughed because she was just a child, but after a few minutes, he was convinced she was a scientific expert after the scientific method and other things.

"Okay, Anais, what is your question?" He asked. "How did you even find a cure for cancer? It is scientifically impossible? This has got to be at least a fake or some type of staged event done on purpose to con people out of their hard earned money." The whole science community was appalled and shocked from what she had stated. This even anger the the head scientist who founded the cure and was baffled that this pink rabbit doubted him and called him a fraud. This would not do.

"How dare you convict him of being a fraud, young lady. This man had worked on this cure for many years and you consider him a fraud?" One of the scientists furiously screamed out loud.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing this is all true." Anais responded, attempting to cool down the predicament she now finds herself in.

"Well you will have a hard time believing that this science community will be hunting you down like a dog with pitchforks and torches. Let's get her!" The whole scientist community raised their pitchforks and torches after they were given the order to hunt her down like a dog from the head scientists. Anais immediately ran out of the party which now turned into some kind of manhunt party. Darwin, while the manhunt is going on, found his synchronize swimming team. What was weird though is that they were all strangely fish.

"Hi, Darwin!" They all said in unison. "Wow, that's kind of freaky." Darwin stated, worried and a little bit frightened.

"Come on Darwin, we need to practice if we're going to get lunch." One of them said. "What is it and is it special?" Darwin questioned.

"It is special. We don't know what the lunch is, but it's from the best five star restaurant in this town."

"Sweet, I'm in." Darwin cheerfully responded. "Good, let's get moving." They all said in unison again. "Still freaky." Darwin stated once again. From the outside of the gym window, Anais kept banging on the window, hoping someone would at least hear her.

"Someone, help me!" She shrieked, though no one heard her. "There she is!" One of the scientist said. Anais began running again, with the scientists on her tail. Back in their reality, with Nicole and her sister, Elizabeth, got their break. It was after their scheduled lunch break that they decided to go back to what they were working on while some of the guys decided to do other plans. Nicole was busy checking the profits for last weeks purchases. Boring, but at least it makes the time pass. Nicole can't help but notice the laughter coming from Elizabeth's corner office. It was easy to ignore at first, but as the time pass, it seems to get a little bit more louder and at that breaking point, Nicole decides to check what is up with the girl and as it turns out, there seems to be a mob of guys surrounding Elizabeth's personal office

"And like I said to Frank, 'You can't do that in the country.'" The guys who encircled the young woman laughed. One of the guys went up to Nicole and said, "Hey, Nicole, you think you can hook me up with your sister?" Nicole was appalled.

"She's married, you pervert!" Nicole said before she quickly kicked him in the area below the belt, which as a result, leaves the guy in moaning pain.

"At least she's cute." The guy said in agony, although he would regret saying that, it was worth it. "What are you talking about? I think I'm cute too." Nicole stated. The man immediately laughs. "Really, Nicole. No, you're like a lion that wants to rip out someone's gut. Elizabeth is both innocent and gentle like a lamb, which you are not." This causes the guy to get kicked in the stomach by Nicole.

"Oh, I'll show you cute." Nicole said with much encouragement. "Oh boy, this is not going to end good for the both of these girls." The man stated with fear after Nicole walked away to tend to businesses that are of her privacy. After taking a few minutes to prepare everything goes as plan, she comes out of the woman's restroom, now in a new appearance that every guy would want to attention to along with a different personality. She walked back up to confront the guys who were currently with Elizabeth at that time.

"Hi there boys." Nicole said in a soft, friendly voice. The guys turned around to see Nicole, who still had on her same clothing, but she had on eye-liner, eye shadow, and the hair style she had for her 1980's prom. The men, who surrounded Elizabeth, went towards her. After the leave, Elizabeth was confused about what was going on. So, she decided to confront her sister about it.

"Nicole, what is all this?" Nicole laughed at her question. "You're so naïve, Elizabeth. Apparently these guys think I'm cuter than you." This resulted in Elizabeth making a smug face.

"Cute? I was just talking to them for goodness sake." Nicole laughed again, which causes Elizabeth's temper to grow even more. "Elizabeth, you have to face it. These guys find me more attractive than you, silly." This would prove to be a mistake, because Elizabeth growled at her. If she wants competition, she'll give her competition. From her desk, Elizabeth purposely pretends to have accidentally drop her folder containing documents.

"Oh dang it." Elizabeth pretending to be an innocent bystander. "I'll get it." One of the guys said. He went and helped pick it up. "Thanks." Elizabeth said convincingly. Nicole knew what she was doing, so she did the same by dropping her cup.

"Whoops." She said, copying what Elizabeth did. Once again, the guys helped pick it up. Now it was on. Elizabeth falls down to the floor, breaking her leg bone, but not really.

"Ow, ow." She said, groaning in pain. "I'll help you." said one of her gentleman rescuers. Seeing this, Nicole continues to copy what she did. This time, Nicole falls and trips, breaking her elbow. Like catnip, her gentleman rescuers came to her aid. Elizabeth and Nicole glared at each other, feeling nothing but temporary contempt. The guys didn't know it, but it was going to get messy before the storm cleared. Now back with Anais, still in the other reality, she had managed to lose her pursuers by dressing up in different clothing by losing the ones found in the store. Strange how no one stopped her from stealing the clothes.

"That was close. Now, have to find Darwin and Gumball" "Anais!" She turned to see Gumball running at her.

"Gumball, what happened?"

"Not now Anais, we need to run."

"Gumball Watterson! You're dead meat!" A voice cried out. The two turned their attention to a small, moving, gray cloud, and they knew right there it was Masami, and looks like Gumball did something really wrong to upset her.

"How dare you knock me out with a wrench, threw water and food on me, then leave me alone at the restaurant to cover your tip you had to pay before you left?!" Masami yelled with much anger.

"You knocked her out with a wrench, Gumball?! Really?!" Anais cried, scolding at her brother. "What else would I have done to her, Anais? Place her in a jar?"

"That is it, Gumball Watterson! You're so dead. I'm going to kill you, literally!" Masami struck out lightning after she had finished talking. Looks like Gumball was going to be on the menu as fried cat kabob. Both Gumball and Anais made a run for it. They both dodge the incoming attacks from the angry daughter of the Rainbow Factory manager, who struck lightning at the two, but mainly at Gumball. Pretty soon, they found themselves being chase by the scientists and Masami. Next, came Darwin, who literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Darwin, where were you while me and Anais have an angry mob chasing us?"

"Gumball, I had to run from my swimming buddies. Let's just say I made them angry when I didn't pay the tip for the team." Darwin explaining his answer.

"You're not getting away unless you go back and pay the tip." One of Darwin's buddy said. "Wow, you two?" Gumball questioned. "Guys, we need to figure out something. What would mom do in this situation?" Anais questioned the unfocused Gumball. She called his name out and then he snapped back into a normal, focused position.

"Oh, I think mom would have use deadly force as a last resort." Gumball's response made Anais frowned. Clearly not the right answer

"Gumball, I'm pretty sure mom would not use deadly force in this type of situation. In fact, I think she's doing okay right now with our aunt." Anais stated. Frank, in the original reality, ran into the factory after getting a security check. He doesn't know how he even got away with it. Let's just say he did something unnecessary in order to get out of jail. Upon his arrival into the office, he saw a circle of men encircling something or someone. He went up to one of the guys and touched their shoulder. One of the man turned around and saw him. Frank saw him with a smile, a grin.

"Hey, buddy, here to watch these two fight?" The man asked. "What? Who's fighting?" Frank asked the man, wondering who would stir up all this attention.

"Some girls name Nicole and Elizabeth, why?" The man answered. "What?!" Frank shouted. After hearing those names, Frank burst through the crowd and see that the girls had already damaged their clothing, but not enough to reveal their undergarments, that's good. Frank slowly walked to them in order to try to talk some sense into them and find out what even happened.

"Girls, girls, calm down, lets try to-" Before he could finish his sentence, he is accidentally pulled into the fight, and the results is not going to end up good.

"Watch the dog tags, be careful with the shirt, don't touch the cargo!" He cried through the gray, smoke cloud developed by the fighting. After a few more seconds, Nicole and Elizabeth stopped after hearing his voice and they all stood up, all of them an absolute wreck with tattered clothing and messed up hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm alright. I'm alright. Now, explain to me... HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Nicole and Elizabeth began arguing, trying to pin the blame on who did it in order to resolve the SAS captain's question. The arguing was so indistinct that he couldn't even make out a word.

"Okay, that's enough. I can't believe you two girls fought. You two are suppose to be good girls. Now, you better get your act back together by the end of today or you'll be hearing from me. Can't believe I'm telling you this right now. At least I'm the good one." The door opened, Frank turned, sweat on his brow, which shows concern. The mysterious figure turned out to be the doughnut cop, who didn't even had any clothes on. Thankfully, his 'special area' were blurred out. The women shrieked and fell, the men only laughed at his embarrassment.

"Which one of you is Frank Watterson? That maniac knocked me out, took my clothes, strangely took a bite out of me, and placed me in an oven!" Hearing this, Frank's wife and sister gave him the angry glare.

"Fine, so I'm not a good one in the family, but hey, no one's good. Let's get out of here before he notices." Knowing he was in a tough spot, Nicole and Elizabeth decided to help. The exit they took in order to sneak away not noticed is the docks, and it worked. After they were in the clear, they took Elizabeth's car and decided to drive away, but not before Frank explaining what has happened to the rest of the family. That is when Nicole got really upset and they decided to go home and wait for them. Best hope that the cops don't beat them there and had the three arrested. Let's go back for the final time, hopefully, in the alternate reality. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais had successfully made it home alive and away from the psychos that chased them through town. Elizabeth Comstock and Richard took notice of them.

"What happened to you guys?" Elizabeth asked with much concern. "No time, Elizabeth. We came from another reality and when we travel back in time, we landed in this reality and now my girlfriend is trying to kill me, scientist are trying to poke us with their pitchforks, and the synchronize swimming team wants to take a bit out of us, and my butt is chaffed from all the running." After saying all of those things, Gumball took heavy deep breathes. Now the three were going to label as psychos because why would Elizabeth believe them.

"Why didn't you say so? I can help you guys out and help you return to your own reality." To their surprise, those words actually came out of Elizabeth's mouth, which show them a sign of relief, as she believed them.

"Mrs. Comstock, how are we going to get back into our reality or world? Don't we need to go back in time and prevent ourselves from changing the timeline, preventing us from entering this reality?" Anais questioned like the prodigy she is.

"Well, that's one way, if you want to make it difficult. I actually have the power to enter different realities, including your own reality." Elizabeth answering the child physics expert.

"So you can bring us back to our world/reality?" Elizabeth nodded to Darwin question. She soon begins pulling in the room and before you even know it, there was a slight tear through the fabric of the universe and then in a flash, they saw their reality. Finally, they can go back to their home and world. The three Watterson kids seem willing to go, except their own father. That's right, their father didn't even want to leave. The children were shocked by their own father's decision to stay, which is a bad choice.

"Dad, you have to come with us. You can't stay here." Anais stated, now on the verge of producing tears.

"But Anais, I have to stay here. I get free food and desserts and everything else. What could even go wrong with those?" Suddenly, in a flash, the news alert appeared. They all listened to what the news man had to say.

"For those of you who are a big lover of unhealthy food, drinks, desserts, and like to receive lots of free things, I'm afraid that we have been placed on an embargo, meaning none of those things will come in until the ban is lifted. This is due to recent activity of rich men like well known Richard Watterson who spent lots of money, preventing other consumers from buying these things." The news cut off after and everyone turned to Richard.

"I don't want to live in this world anymore." Richard grabbed the kids and ran through the tear, all of them waving good bye, wishing her good luck with her other Watterson family, who would likely return after the tear closed, which it did. They all rejoice with cheers, knowing nothing bad would come to all this. Their adventure would be passed down to future generations without any consequences.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson!" Gumball eyes popped out. He knew that voice and there is no escape now. They turned to face Nicole, Elizabeth, and Frank, who looked onward and greeted them with much disappointment. In the matter of seconds, they all met downstairs, in the living room, on the sofa, being berated by Nicole.

"Are you crazy? Doing an experiment like that. Traveling to another world and living there for a few hours and somehow, you managed to cause mayhem in that world. What were you thinking, and over a few broken things you broke here?"

"Mom, it was an honest mistake." Gumball stated, trying to defend himself. "If so, why didn't you travel back in time to stop yourself from doing it?" Nicole questioned with very much temper.

"Anais was the one responsible for the machine." Gumball pinning the blame on her. "I didn't know it would happen." Anais stated, attempting to defend herself also from a big punishment.

"Oh, so said the brainiac." Gumball said, which would result in the two of them arguing, with Nicole and Elizabeth joining in, leaving Darwin, Richard, and Frank out.

"That's enough! I am really tire of this already! I had a long and stressful day and I need a moment to relax without any argument! You four, you all make up! I'll get a cup of tea." Frank left the living room, walking to the kitchen. Gumball and Anais began.

"Look, mom, me and Anais are sorry that we worry you. I think we both agree that we will never do it again. I also like to take responsibility for all the actions of today. Don't blame the others for this for it was I who started it." Anais actually felt proud for Gumball. He was standing up for them, and she rewarded him with a hug just for that for he was taking the fall.

"Thanks Gumball." Anais said, still hugging her dear brother. "No problem sis."

"That's sweet. You know, since you've chosen to take the blame for everything, Gumball, I think I might limit your punishment or maybe I might not even give a punishment at all. I'll think about it after dinner." Nicole started to walk away until, _"Uh-hum"_. She had stopped where she was at.

"Mom, I think you also owe an apology to Elizabeth." Anais stated, and she was right. Nicole sighed then spoke, "Elizabeth, look, I'm sorry for what I did back at the factory. I guess maybe my competitive side got the best of me."

"You think?" Elizabeth said, scolding her a little bit. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for my actions at the office. I mean, look at me, I feel like I had to do it. Look at you, all the men consider you cute like a little lamb while they consider me a dangerous lion. I guess I wanted to prove to them that I can be nice and now I realize I even let my guard down and that would leave me an easy open target, not that I'm trying to make fun of you. I know you might not forgive me and you would hate me for what I did, but I understand." Nicole looked down after giving her apology.

"Oh, Nicole, of course I forgive you, you're my sister after all. I can't stay mad at you. I know I don't understand your competitive side, but I do know is that you tend to take things too far every time, but that's all okay, because you will learn from that. I'm pretty sure you do. I honestly can tell why you have a competitive side and that's too protect yourself and I understand."

"Thanks Elizabeth." The two of them hugged, providing a view for everyone. "Aww, well ain't that sweet." The two looked to see that Frank had possibly payed attention to everything.

"Well, I'm glad the four of you made up." Frank said with a much calmer tone. "How long were you watching?" Elizabeth asked.

"After I got done seeing Gumball and Anais's apology. That's sweet of you know. I'm glad that you two can easily learn to live with each other." Frank answered, also giving his opinion of Elizabeth's apology.

"Thanks Frank, I'm just glad that everything is back to normal now." There is a knock on the door. Frank, Elizabeth, and Nicole knew who it was and decided not to answer it. That's okay, since the doughnut cop knocks it down, dragging the three outside with their hands up.

"You three are all under arrest for doing such crimes. Nicole and Elizabeth, for harboring a criminal, and Frank, for assaulting an officer and attempted murder." The doughnut cop stated, writing everything down in order to get charges.

"I didn't try to kill you! I didn't know the oven was on!" Frank cried. "Yeah right." Scuffed the cop.

"Can't you let us go?" Elizabeth asked, hoping they would try to work something out for their freedom. Didn't work as predicted.

"Yeah right missy. I'll let you go when a random guy comes crashing down from outer space." Suddenly, there was a loud screaming going on and as they looked up, they saw what appeared to be an object on fire. It was thought up as a meteor and they would probably not survive, but as they looked closer, it turned out to be the man who was abducted by aliens, and he had come crashing down to the cop.

"Shall we call a truce?" The doughnut cop asked in great agony from the burning man. "Sure." The three of them replied.

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I had ever typed. On my document, this had reached over 6000 words, which is a new personal record. Anyway, that is about it for now. These first three chapters may have not been much, but hey, I promise the other chapters will continue to be good. Now, Elizabeth Comstock, yeah her. Well, she's from the game Bioshock Infinite. Since I was talking about alternate timeline/history, it was like an alternate world/reality, so yeah, I feel like she could be in all of this. Now, next chapter will be focused on Sal Left Thumb, since there seems to be any lack stories surrounding that character. No sneak peeks, don't want to spoil it. I hope the next chapter will interest you and I also like to thank Neonimbus and Lexboss for reading my story on their time.**


	4. The Outlaws: Part 1

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Grand Life. Now, today, we're focus on a special character named Sal Left Thumb. There isn't much history about this guy except that he went to school once and somewhere, he possibly dropped out of school or got expelled, either way, he ended in a life of crime. Also, there is going to be some special OC's in this chapter that were inspired by two certain people that made recent news. I would also like to thank NeoNimbus was giving me a chapter idea and also MeeMeeCandy777 for a chapter idea, which will be used later. This chapter will also filled in the plot hole left in the first part of the chapter, showing what Gumball and Darwin promised Anais. That is all for now, hope you enjoy.**

Anais was watching "A Pony's Tail", but after a few moments, she had declared that she hates it. "Oh thank goodness." Gumball said, filled with relief that they didn't had to watch that terrible movie they promised to bring back home. However, Anais gave him a glaring look, the type he did not like

"Well, that's one of the deals you made up. Now you have to do the other deal you promised me from last week with that time machine." Gumball went from relief to worry. He tries to bargain with her.

"Anais, listen, we don't have to do that deal. Instead, me and Darwin would like to give you free Daisyland tickets. What would you say to that?" Anais pondered for a bit when she drew a conclusion. "Sure, I would love the tickets, but you and Darwin need to show me the tickets to show that it's the real deal."

"Sure, Anais. Darwin, where do you put the tickets we promise?"

"Gumball, we didn't even get the tickets." Darwin said to Gumball. This caused Gumball to cover up the fish's mouth, and he whispered in his ears, "Then go get some or make one out of paper. We're getting out of the second deal." The cat said quietly. Darwin followed the order given precisely. Since they didn't have enough money, they had to improvise, which means make a fake one. Darwin grabbed a couple paper, drew of them to make them look like the Daisyland tickets, then came back, giving them to Anais.

"Seems legit- wait a minute." Anais looked at the two. Gumball and Darwin sweated, holding their breathes on what Anais was about to say.

"Nice try, guys. This is clearly fake." Anais said to the two, clever on how she found out their little trick. "How did you found out?" Darwin asked Anais.

"Darwin, everything else is convincing except that you placed your name on the back and a photo." Anais shows the name and picture to Darwin, which made him felt stupid, but then again, he doesn't really no better.

"Now, do the deal like you promise me." Anais only smiled after and Gumball and Darwin gave in to the demands, groaning added to it. Why the second deal is embarrassing is because it involves this.

"Mrs. Ladycorn, however will we make it to the prince's wedding now?" Gumball said to Darwin in a high pitched voice and wearing a costume along with Darwin

"I know, Rainbow Bash. We can sneak around the back and climb the wall, secretly entering the wedding." Darwin said to Gumball, also in the same synched voice.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, Ladycorn. Now let's go!"

"Hurray!" Rainbow Bash shouted. Anais couldn't help but giggle and laugh at this most embarrassing thing she had ever seen. To share this moment, she decides to record the whole thing on her ePhone 5. Both Gumball and Darwin were dismayed.

"How could this day get any worse?" Gumball's prayers were answered when Elizabeth and Nicole walked down the steps to find the two strangely in pony costumes and Anais was recording them for possibly the whole world to see.

"So... what are you boys up to?" Nicole asked the boys, little bit weird out by the whole ordeal.

"Mom, we can explain." Gumball began to talk. "You know, honey, I'm just gonna leave you two alone and hope that nothing else goes wrong." Nicole said anxiously, walking towards the door while looking back at them.

"Yeah, let's leave these two alone Nicole. Maybe we can bring a 'friend' along for company." Elizabeth also said with the same tone, matching Nicole's, who also joined with Nicole at the door. Before Darwin could even open his mouth, speaking his first words, the two women already zipped out through the door and quickly drove away from the house, possibly going to go get a psychologist. Anais also laughed at that awkward standoff.

"This is not funny you know." Gumball said to Anais, filled with a little bit of humiliation and contempt.

"It is for me." Anais stated to him, even furthering his contempt. Gumball jumped from his costume and onto his laughing little sister, both of them rolled on the ground.

"Gumball, get off of me already." Anais said to Gumball, who stopped laughing at his humiliation that was about to be posted online.

"Not until you erase the video." Gumball said to his sister, who is currently trying to resist him. "No. You both owe it to me." Gumball turned back to Darwin and said, "Darwin, mind helping me out here."

"To be honest Gumball, I actually like this costume Anais made me put on."

"What?!" Gumball said in a mental shock. Anais pushed him off as he was distracted "You're not getting this video! It's mine!" Anais ran upstairs after giving her statement, Gumball chasing after her up the stairs, but his face meets the door of Anais's room after it slams shut, leaving him with a flat face, which he fixes by putting his thumb in his mouth and blew, causing his head to blow up to the right size.

"Anais, you open this door up right now!"

"Never!" Anais shouted through the door. "Then you leave me no choice, sis." Gumball went to Frank's room, which was set up in the basement. It may look cruel, but Frank actually enjoyed it, considering that he slept with men with body odor back at his base. When he enters, Gumball saw his uncle talking on the phone with someone. Great. If he's distracted, he isn't going to realize what he plans to do in order to break into his sister's room.

"What do you mean you have a psychologist for Gumball and Darwin? Elizabeth, what is even going on?" Frank questioned her through the phone.

"Hey, uncle Frank, can you give me some C4?" Gumball asked his uncle. "Sure, here you go Gumball." Frank surprisingly easily hands the explosives to Gumball without even asking a question, and Gumball was none the wiser.

"What? What did you say? Oh, I just gave Gumball some C4. No, of course not Elizabeth. Children shouldn't play with explo- I'll be right back." Frank giving his last words before turning the phone off and went upstairs to stop Gumball from blowing up the entire house.

"Gumball Watterson! You better not do anything stu-!" Frank was cut off by a loud explosion that shook the entire house. _"Oh no." _Frank said in his head. When he finally got up the flight of stairs, he rushed into his little niece's room to make sure everything is alright, but instead, he found his nephew and niece fighting over an Ephone."

"Give it to me Anais, it's over." Gumball said, trying to use as much force as possible to pull it away from her.

"No it's not!" Anais cried. The two continued to tug on the phone as Frank watches the whole thing unfold. You know, there is one part of his brain telling him to put a stop to this immediately, however, there is another part telling him to just wait it out and hope they got tired. Yeah, he totally chose the second option because he knew the two would tire out eventually. Yep, anytime now

* * *

"This is ridiculous. How could these two still have energy? It's almost 9:00 and thankfully, the girls are distracted with Darwin, who thinks he might be nuts. Good thing I told them I already took care of Gumball or else this could end differently." Suddenly, a strange grenade is dropped and it exploded. It didn't injure them thankfully, instead it popped out a strange chemical and it almost immediately made all of them, including everyone downstairs, fell asleep. The door swung open and in came three figures in gas mask.

"Told you it would work." One of them said, likely the leader. "Looks like I stand corrected." Another man said, responding to the leader.

"Just shut it and help me find the kids. We find them and the deal is settled. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The two men replied to the leader, giving a salute. The two men dragged off with Darwin carefully back into their van while the leader simply took Gumball and Anais and carried them on his shoulder, carefully making sure he didn't wake up the uncle and any other adult in the house. After retrieving the three, the trio of kidnappers made out with the heist by taking off in the cold, dark night.

The adults soon found themselves waking up from what they think was a dream, or at least, felt like it. Upon waking up, Elizabeth, Nicole, and Dr. Butt discovered that their patient that was getting a diagnosis, Darwin, had disappeared. Upstairs, Frank awakened too and discovered that Gumball and Anais too was gone.

"Gumball, Anais. Where are you?" Frank called out. No answer. He called out again. "Guys seriously, stop playing with me. You're scaring me. Just come on out already." Again, no answer. Frank started his search and almost looked everywhere in a ransack. Gumball and Darwin's room, his sister's room, the bathroom, and even the attic, but he never found them. This was it. He had lost the kids and now he was going to pay the price with his life from his sister as the family roots trace back the first Watterson, who was known to have a temper who nearly killed everyone. However, how was the uncle going to break the news to the sister even though she might kill him? Oh, poor Gumball, Anais, and... Darwin. He had forgotten about Darwin and he was downstairs at the time. He arrived downstairs only to discover that the tears have already been shed as his sister was in agony, crying on what is left of Darwin, which is the pony suit. Frank had no idea what was going on, but he was pretty sure it involved the phone.

"I can't believe it, my children are gone." Nicole said through the tears, mournful. "It's alright, Nicole. It will be alright." Elizabeth said trying to comfort her sister who was really in pain.

"No, no it will never okay, cause now their gone. I should have pay more attention to them cause this looks like it involved them and it's all my fault." Nicole cried, continuing her possible endless sorrow. In a flash, Richard awoke from his nap and headed downstairs to see that Nicole, Elizabeth, and Frank were already there.

"Hey Nicole, where's dinner and where are the kids?" Richard greeting his wife. Thanks to him, Nicole even cried louder than the last time.

"What's wrong, honey? No dinner tonight." Richard questioned his wife's grief. "The kids have just been taken, you twit." Frank responded angrily, even flicking his head. "Ow!" Richard cried.

"Hmm, that's peculiar." Dr. Butt said, looking at what looks like to be a disc set on the table. "Let me see that." Frank said, walking to the table. After retrieving the disc, he placed it in the DVD player. Switching the input from TV to Video 1, they all found themselves watching a strange figure wearing a gas mask.

"Greetings Wattersons, it is I, an old friend that you know. Now, after watching this video, that means you already discovered that the kids have been taken and the weaponry left in the basement has been stolen." The leader stated. Frank goes downstairs and saw that the man in the video was right. All of his weapons were gone.

"Now, if you don't do exactly what we say, we will harm the children. Now, I'm pretty sure you have read the news. If you haven't , here we go. A fine friend of mine has been captured by Elmore Police and is currently being sentenced to jail. Now, your job is to stop the convoy and make sure our friend gets out of there in one piece, unharmed. After that, and this is a cliche, we need a million dollars and thanks to the intelligence my friend is holding, you'll get in easy. However, the problem is, guards will be surrounding the vault so one of you has got to find a way to distract them and you have to be careful as they are former trained Marines, so better watch out. After that, go to the abandoned warehouse, again, cliche, and drop my friend and money there and your children will be sent off unharmed. Refusal to do so will again, result in the harm of the children." The video ends and the family was left paralyzed. Not only will the crime land them in the pokey, but it might also cost them their lives and the kids. However, if they don't do the offer, the children will get hurt.

"Well looks like we're going to have to commit a crime." Richard stated, however, this upset Nicole, who in retaliation, slaps him.

"Ow! Nicole, if we don't get this guy and the money, we'll probably never see the kids again."

"I know Richard. Sorry about that, but we're not criminals, plus we're no match for Elmore's finest and those USMC vault guards."

"No, but I know who is a match for them." Everyone turned back to see Frank, who gave them an idea, although, this might cost the SAS their reputation.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what?" Evans said, a friend of Frank Watterson at the base, who is now shocked of what Frank was planning to do.

"We have to stop a police convoy and rob a bank, that's what I said Evans." Frank stated once again through the phone.

"I know what you said, Frank, but son, have you lost your marbles."

"Evans, my sister's kids have been taken hostage and now we have to pay the ransom in order to retrieve the kids safely and then cuff these hermits for what they done, I mean, kidnapping kids, what on earth is wrong with them."

"I know, but seriously Frank, why are you calling me about it?"

"Because this requires help from Britain's finest and you know that." Evans at first sighed, but then he recalled an earlier mission in Iraq. Thankfully, the hostage situation was resolved barely. Even though this was a reflection to that mission, he still owe it to Frank since the man saved his life from an explosion in Iraq during a firefight.

"Alright, alright, I'll get Brown and we'll leave. Hopefully, all bets that we'll arrive in the morning or else we will have problems with air service."

"Evans..." Frank said with disapproval. "I kid, I kid, Frank. God bless the queen, mate."

"God bless her." Frank said honoring the queen. He hanged up the phone.

Meanwhile, at the abandon warehouse, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin had already woken up from their slumber to find out that they were in some cell in an abandoned building.

"Darwin, where are we?" Gumball asked Darwin. Darwin didn't no as he raised his fins to make that 'I don't know' gesture.

"Oh, I'll tell you where you are." A mysterious voice answered. "Who are you and what do you want from us." Anais asked on guard, ready for what is going to happen.

"Oh let's just bring you back to where I was the time you were there. Let's bring back some nostalgia." A film plays from an old projector and as it plays, it shows when Gumball and Darwin greeted Larry at the gas station when they arrived, got things for charity, Nicole, Anais, and Richard getting tied up, and the boy's attempted escape by riding a soda bottle, but didn't work out so well. Now they knew who it really was and his name was...

"That's right, you brats, Sal Left Thumb is back in town!" Sal Left Thumb shouted. "What are you going to do? Beat us with a spoon?" Gumball jokingly asked the guy who kidnapped them. "No, even better, you joker, I got a gun now." Sal began to talk, who then pulled out an MP5. "This is way better than the spoon I had and cleaner." The trio of kids were shocked by this.

"You're going to kill us in a kid rated story." Darwin screamed in pure terror. "Of course not, kid. Besides, even if the author even allowed violence, it would be family friendly, mostly slapstick, which, in my opinion, think it's not better than real violence." Sal stated to the terrified fish.

"Hey, don't blame the author for choosing a kid rated story!" Gumball cried, upset at Sal. "Shut it kid." Sal began to talk, first yelling at Gumball "Anyway, you kids are going to stay in this cell until the grown ups can break out an associate of mine and rob a bank."

"You'll never get away with this Sal. Our mom will stop you." Anais trying to shrink his ego and confidence. Sal did not take the bait though.

"Yeah right, kid. You see, I got a weapon now and there is no one who can stop me from using it so boo hoo." Sal began to talk, first giving his open statement to the little rabbit before long, he turned to his two men. "Snow! George!" He called out.

"Yes sir?" Both of them reply to the call. "Keep an eye on these two while I go watch our 'criminals' break into a bank." Sal ordered.

"Yes sir." Both of them replied again. Sal then left to watch his own plan turn in motion while his two best men are on baby sitting duty, but mostly hostage duty.

"Can't believe we're guarding these brats." George complained, treating the order like it was a pathetic excuse for Sal to get away from the kids.

"Hey pipe down, George. These kids can understand you."

"Put a sock in it Snow."

"Hey just saying." Snow said in response to the taunt. "Well, I don't care what you said, Snow. I just in this business to get away from the cops and escape with the money." George giving his side of the story for joining.

"Well I join to escape from the government, man. Let's just say, I leaked some important information to everyone." Snow giving his side of the story, of course, this drew George in.

"Whoa, that takes guts, man. I mean, you must be like on a manhunt or maybe your on the list to hit by the CIA." George congratulating the man.

"Okay..." Snow started to talk, although, little bit weird out by George's response. "What did you do to get in trouble with the cops, G."

"Don't call me that, and about the crime, you don't want to know." George stated, turning his attention away from Snow, his head down.

"I understand. You don't want to talk, I get it." Snow said in response. For the rest of the time, they mainly stood there, doing nothing but keeping their eyes on the three kids. As Gumball and Darwin, hold each other in their arms, they hope their mom would come in and save them from these horrible men. Anais, in the meantime, was developing a plan to get them out. All they needed was sheer stupidity and annoying sounds to make sure that the guards would snap for sure. They already got that though.

**That is about it for the chapter. The next part will likely be up today or tomorrow, although, I'm betting for tomorrow mainly because I'm just excited for today. Ken Levine, which I think is the Steven Spielberg of gaming, announced a Bioshock DLC today, although, today's DLC is mainly an arcade mode filled with challenges and waves of enemy. Basically, the reason for this DLC is likely a replacement for multiplayer. Lots of people these day don't care about stories anymore and just jump into multiplayer. I mostly blame Battlefield and Call of Duty for that. He also released news about 2 more story DLCs which will release later.**

**Now, along to the OC's used in this chapter. Now, George and Snow (Full name is Snowball). Now, George is like a dog with a shallow beard while Snow is a guy with glasses and is a white cat. These two are actually inspired by recent controversial people like Edward Snowden and George Zimmerman. Zimmerman got himself caught for murdering Travon Martin, a teenager and the problem is that this teenager was an African American. After the trial, which the jury ruled him not guilty, calm riots broke out and believe me, not a lot of people are happy with the verdict except Zimmerman's family. Edward Snowden has got himself caught up in international news. Turns out, he leaked important information out and according to the information, it turns out US and UK agencies were conducting espionage activities on US citizens and US allies from NATO and the European Union. Many called Snowden a hero while many called him a traitor. Your opinion on him is up to you. Anyway, that is all.**


	5. The Outlaws: Part 2

"Alright, here's the plan. Me, Richard, and Brown will take down the convoy that is heading down the highway. We won't travel on foot due to Richard's laziness. Once we ambush them using smoke grenades, we take out the cops with standard issued tranquilizer bullets. Don't want to kill these guys. After we have secured the prisoner from the armored van, we'll bring him into the van I have acquired and we'll meet Nicole, Elizabeth, and Evans at the bank. Evans will provide support from the rooftops. Nicole will provide intelligence from the surveillance van while Elizabeth waits in the back where the garage is, which leads to the vault, however, it is guarded by former USMC guards, but thanks to Sal providing information about this prisoner, we'll surely pull this thing off. Are we clear?"

"Oorah!" Everyone cried into the air. "Good. Now with further ado, let's get this thing on the road, come on." Frank commanded. Frank's group got into the van after loading up their gear and equipment. They took an M1911, MP5, Mini Uzi, and a Barrett, all loaded with tranquilizer bullets. After those, all they took was a taser and a couple of smoke grenades. All of Evan's group only took silenced M1911, the same one filled with the same ammunition. Loading up and ready, they took off in separate vans, one black and one white. The white van was dusty and covered by the dirt and mud from the road. Frank managed to get it from a shady guy, which is probably a bad move considering the man tried to cut him and eat him up. Frank punched that guy like there was no tomorrow and made it with the vehicle he was promised. The black van was an official government van used by the CIA, but of course, they covered the CIA insignia with black paint for personal reasons. One being that they would be arrested by either the FBI or government men like the CIA. This van was more cleaner, sleek, and shiny, making it look new. Anyway, away from that, the two vans drove to their destination that was given and surely, this would all work out and no one will have to suffer for this except... maybe two people.

In the abandoned warehouse, Snow and George were standing there as statue, but there's a catch to that as Anais, Gumball, and Darwin were bothering them. Gumball was singing very horribly that it even cracks all the mirrors around the area. So loud it reaches 50 minute radius. The song he was singing was about Penny.

"_Oh Penny, you're so sweet. Hard on the outside, but soft inside. Your heart is made of gold and wise for your age. You're a role model for all, everyone even in school. Beloved by everyone, including me. I'm so glad that you put interest... IN ME!" _His long shriek sent out a long sonic wave that was so horrible, it shattered Snow's glasses. However, he had no reaction.

Darwin even had a harmonica that he plays so loud. He calls the song he was playing _The Old Abduction Blues._

"_Three men came to the house... have nothing but the gas masks. Then they dragged our unconscious bodies... and made it off with us. Now we three... are stuck in the pokey. All I had to say that this is the old abduction blues!" _He ends it with a final note. "And now for my next song, the same song on a loop for the next hour." Darwin announced, making the two men sweat. Anais, on the other hand was asking lots of question. She just past 50.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? You don't have lives, don't you? Are the police chasing you? Do you even have a family of your own? Are you in trouble with the law? The state? The government? Is there a manhunt on both your heads? Did Sal promise you something? If he did, how much did he promise you? Money? Gold? Silver? Oil?" Anais's annoying bundle of question was reaching the limit as the men were even sweating more, meaning they were starting to lose it.

"George, I can't take it no longer." Snow quietly whispered to the criminal. "Don't worry Snow, it's not like we're going to stay here any longer. Besides, it's not like they can get more anything than this."

"_Penny, Penny, you're so lovely. I wish we were together and everything fine. Penny, Penny, you're so irresistible, I wish we had a family and about 3 kids. I'm just going to say, what I'm feeling, so that my chest is clear from emotion." _Gumball took a deep breathe, ready for the finale.

"_Don't you do it kid. Don't you dare do it!" _Snow said in his head, himself filled with worry and ready to snap when the flip is switched. You guess it, Gumball finishes anyway.

"_I... Love... You!" _Gumball shouted into the air. Then, that was it. The flip was switched. The line, crossed, the meter has reached the boiling point. Snow screamed into the air and said, "I can't take it anymore!" He exclaimed before running outside in pure hysteria and terror. George was forced to go after him, leaving the kids alone to themselves.

"Okay guys, the plan has work. Now to bust out of here." Anais said with much gratitude for the boy's support. "Gumball, Darwin, do your thing." The two were puzzled over what Anais meant. "You know you guys, what you always do." Anais said to them, but it did not clear their head. They're still confused. Dazed. Anais facepalmed herself and sighed, then stated to them "You go to the long, silver, pipey things and try to break them." "Oh." The cat and fish said. They both give her the thumbs up of understanding.

"Okay, let's do this Darwin." Gumball said with enthusiasm to his brother. "Uh... Gumball." Darwin spoke. "Yeah, buddy?" Gumball asked. "Are you sure using me as a battering ram will break the bars?" Darwin replied with a follow up question. "Sure Darwin. I'm pretty sure this will work, now hold steady... and..." Gumball takes a moment, certain that this will surely work. "Charge!" Both Gumball and Darwin screamed as Gumball rammed them into the bar, however, it did not work.

"Well that was a stupid plan Darwin. Now my skull is throbbing."

"What?! This was your plan your numbskull." Darwin's follow up included a punch in the head for Gumball.

"OW! Darwin, that hurt." Gumball responded with a punch for the fish. "OW! Why you-" Pretty quickly, everything escalated into a fight all over a simple ramming gone wrong, and Darwin didn't even got hurt that much, but still took it like it was a serious matter for everyone to be concerned about. Something really isn't right with that fish. Anais could only groan and show signs of disappointment in the two. Clearly, she needed to do the entire thing herself. She went over to the bars, examining them.

"Let's see, these pipe are shiny and slick, meaning that they're new, so even though we can grind them with a file, it will take longer and those guys could probably come back. We could burn our way out, but we have nothing useful. Explosives, no. Shovel, no. Spoon, no... and... that is all I got. Well guys, I got nothing." She got no reply from either of them. "Guys? Hey guys?!" Apparently, the two were apparently still fighting. Silly of her. Only one way to break out of there. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a whistle and blew into it, sending loud waves of the sound to reach the boy's ear, heavily effecting them and they both turned their attention to Anais.

"Now will you guys listen. Turns out, we'll trap in here. The bars are too new to break down. Even if we have a file, it will take long and by the time we probably get done, our watchers could be back." Gumball and Darwin with both of their response combine laughed and then gave her sarcastic looks.

"What are you guys planning this time?" Anais asked in a sour and downed tone, showing that she knows that this was probably not good.

"Oh silly Anais, everyone knows that science is out of the picture when there's not any reasons anymore. So that means we could do... THIS!" Gumball punches the bars, but it resulted in his bones cracking. He groaned in pain, but on the inside, he was screaming. Seriously, his voice box was screaming, but it could not come out. Gumball tried to bite through, but ends up getting shocked. Yeah, he's very unlucky today. Darwin laughs at the pain he was suffering from and it resulted in Gumball snapping back to him, grabbing him and using him as a way to hit the bars, which results in Darwin to keep getting shock and hit by the bars. Anais could only watch as their stupidity gets them nowhere. Now, anyway, back to Frank's group.

* * *

"Alright, Brown, you set up?" Frank asked through the walkie talkie. "Sure, Frank. I'm set up. How's Richard?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm all set up." Richard said with a loud and cheerful response. "Richard, keep it down." Frank ordered with his voice a little bit raised.

"Sorry." Richard responded in a sad and shameful tone. "Oh oh. Frank, you need to pull Richard back. Convoy is coming."

"Thanks for the heads up Brown. Richard, pull back. Get in these bushes now. Convoy is ahead of you."

"Got it captain." Richard replied like a private in the military. Yeah, he was actually doing that, but anyway, Richard dashed back to the bushes and so did Brown. From there, the three waited for the convoy to get close. Richard and Brown had set up home made smoke bombs with the use of the grenades and it is only activated by Frank, who controls the detonator. In just a few minutes, the convoy does get close to them and by the time they did, Frank activated the bombs. Results included the armored van carrying the prisoner, a couple of motorist and a few police squad cars to get knocked over.

"We're being attack! We're being attack! Grab your taser guns and batons, boys!" A voice shouted through the smoke.

"Engage! Engage!" Frank said softly, hoping to try and get take-downs. Brown, Frank, and Richard, armed with MP5, fired at the cops who were both inside the cars or outside on the streets like there was no tomorrow until there was none left walking. All that was left was one conscious cop who was still conscious while his brethren were all unconscious, but not dead. The trio walked up to the last cop who was still kicking.

"You dirty criminals! You will never get away from the law, you vermins!" The cop stated with much power and voice to wake up the people and by that, the people of Elmore. Figuratively, not literally.

"Tell that to the judge, mate." Frank in response to his ridiculous statement, at least, in his point of view. However, the officer managed to get a little glimpse at him by his eyes. Then, he remember where he saw those eyes and it was from last week, before a person crashed onto him.

"I know you! You're Frank-" The cop is immediately shocked by a taser gun and finally fell unconscious. Brown and Richard turned to see it was Frank who was responsible for it.

"What? He would have arrested us and the family." Frank explained. Richard and Brown accepted the reasoning with exchanges of response. The three next walked to their objective: the prisoner, cuffed and locked in an armored van. In order to get into the flipped over vehicle, Frank armed himself with metal cutters and like the name stated, cut the locks that hold the back doors together. After one of the door opens without physical contact, Frank steps in and comes across the prisoner who they were suppose to get, but he was rendered unconscious. He proceeds to have him dragged to the van, but this prisoner suddenly awoken and grabs Frank by the neck, trying to choke him.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Brown barked at the prisoner, but with no avail. "Where is Sal?" The prisoner asked in a gruff voice to the captain.

"We don't know, you dang yank!" Frank lied as a response, right in his face. The prisoner continues to even choke him more with more strength.

"Liar! Where is he?" The prisoner asked again, with the same gruff voice, but with more anger. "Look, we can take you too him. Just let him go." Brown trying to reason, hoping it would save the captain's life.

"You're lying!" The prisoner shouted, pointing fingers at Brown. "If you don't stand down now, we'll just shoot you, tie you up, and then throw your conscious body into a lake. Now you listen, if you dare hurt that man, we will use excessive force and trust me, we know you don't want that to happen. Look, I swear to queen that we'll take you too him. First, we need your help. We need your help to rob a bank in order to get a couple of kids out of these guy's clutches. I promise that when we get into the bank and take that money, we'll bring you to Sal, or at least find where this abandon warehouse is. Truth is, we don't know which abandon warehouse to look at. All he said was abandon warehouse and that's it. Not enough detail." Brown's curiosity of where to find Sal drew attention from this prisoner, which was enough for him to let go of the captain, allowing to finally grasp air.

"Ah, a curious one are you," The prisoner began to speak to him. "I know where Sal is. I knew him back in the day from school. We used to hang out at one of the abandon warehouses. I'll take you there after we get the money. Let's go, you two. You too, captain."

"Yeah, I get the memo." Frank replied while trying to get some air. Brown and Richard helped him up then the four walked back to the van they had stashed with the bushes. They removed the bushes, got into the van, started it, then they drove away to reach Evan's group, who were stationed at the Elmore Bank.

"Frank, did you get the prisoner out of there?"

"Sure, thing Nicole. Also, don't worry, me, Richard, and Brown are all alright."

"Oh thank goodness." Nicole spoke with relief. "Now, you three need to get the escort here immediately. The cops are getting suspicious. I think one of them called for backup just in case."

"Don't worry about it Nicole. Okay, let's lads, lets put this thing really in gear. That will do the trick." Frank said to everyone before he pulls the gear shift all the way down to a big N. This caused curiosity for Richard.

"What does the big N stand for Frank?" The rabbit questioned, both curious and paranoid. "Nitro, dear Richard. Nitro." Frank answered the curious rabbit's question in with a tone like Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh. It's nitro, you gu- What?!" The speed from the nitrogen caused the van to go into what appears to be hyper-speed. The flesh all of them had on peeled back, but only their mouths if your wondering. The peeled back mouth revealed all their teeth including the prisoner's whose teeth were very yellow. Everything was going very peachy until they suddenly went into full overdrive in which they travel through a tunnel only filled with lights that passed them. They did not know where this tunnel would leave them. This would either lead them to their destination like a worm hole or they get transported to another dimension or worst case scenario, back in time. Thank goodness it was only the first one, but when they arrived at their destination. All of them normal except for Richard, whose face froze.

"I can't feel my face." Richard said through whatever strength was even left in his lips. Frank slapped the man, which helped the rabbit a lot since he cured him.

"Thanks Frank."

"Don't mention it, mate." Frank accepting his gratitude for help. They then realized they were parked near the back of the surveillance van, which Nicole comes out of through the driver door, who comes rushing to Frank.

"Thank goodness you got here in time. I thought we had to proceed the plans without you. Well, technically, it was your buddy's, Evans, idea to do that just in case."

"Thanks for that Nicole. I'll make sure that I remind EVANS that this is suppose to be a full team effort, no matter what. You abandon one, you abandon us. Anyway, we got the escort like you wanted, silent and in cuffs."

"Shut up!" The prisoner gruffly and quietly said. "So... where's Elizabeth, Nicole?" Frank asked, wondering the status of his lovely wife.

"All I can say is... wow, this is awkward. Um... Apparently, Frank, Evans thought it was good idea to send her in to seduce the guards." Frank was shocked and appalled by what she had just said. Elizabeth? As bait and used for seduction. He was not surprise at Evans for doing that, considering his current reputation he had back in his country, but Elizabeth as part of his actions, well that as might have already crossed the line in his book. If those USMC goons working as full time guards tries to do anything funny with Elizabeth... POW! Right in the kisser! He knew what he had to do at that point.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do. You guys stay here while I go teach those yanks a reason not to do anything funny with a married woman." Frank explained to everyone, although, everyone seem to disapproval of it.

"Frank, look, I no you're upset that your wife is being used as bait, but as you said, this is a full team effort and we have to-" When Nicole opened her eyes back up while talking, she discovered the van was gone and sees that Richard, Brown, and the prisoner was just standing there on the street.

"Richard, where did Frank go?" Nicole questioning the reason why her husband and his group were just standing there on the street like nothing happened.

"Oh, he ninja us and you. He kicked us off the van while you weren't looking and is as of now, backing up into the garage of the vault which he should reach right about..." Richard hold on to his sentence until there was a loud boom that gave out. That was clearly Frank.

"Now." After finally completing the sentence, Richard was first to run, with Nicole and the rest of the gang, excluding Evans, behind him. By the time they run through the rubble and smoke that was created by the van back up, all they see standing was captain Frank Watterson and his darling wife, Elizabeth. In her hands, Elizabeth held a taser and the reason for that was explained by the two guards on the floor, who were likely shocked by it.

"Thank goodness, you guys came here. One of the guards were already trying to kiss me." Elizabeth exclaimed with lots of relief giving off from her chest. "No time, Elizabeth. Cops are possibly already here. Come on, let's get the money and get the heck out of here." Listening to the captain, they followed the order and carry the whole thing out. Evans came later after the boom went off, nice timing there, and helped load bags of green bucks into the two vans. When the white van filled up, they store some in the surveillance van, but not enough to make sure no one would fit in. After completing the task given, they started the two vans and drove off with the perfect crime they had left behind. This time, this prisoner was behind the wheels while Frank and his group watched as he escorted them and the other group to the location of Sal's abandon warehouse.

* * *

"Calm down, Snow, Calm down." George said trying to console the poor snow, who was rocking back and forth considering he had to put of with those kids he called 'monsters.' Without early warning, they didn't get the message when two vans came crashing through the crumbling walls. This alerted Snow and George who got out of the way before it came right at them. Frank, Evans, and Brown were first to get out with the prisoner in their grasp with Nicole and Richard behind.

"Oh right, we have the money, so give us the dang kids already!" Frank exclaimed with fury. "Oh no, not until we get the money first." George spoke, explaining what they needed to do. "Not going to happen mate, I've seen the ways you criminals work, we give you the money and you deceive us." Frank stating facts, which results in George laughing at the captain, raising the anger level Frank had inside him.

"Looks like we're stuck in a sticky situation then, captain. We could blow each other up trying to get what we want or we could do this simple. You give me the prisoner and we'll give you kids at the same time so there's not a hint of distrust. How does that sound captain?" George questioning Frank after giving his side of the deal. Luckily, Frank manages to accept that offer considering he didn't want the three kids to get harmed by these evil men who are on the run. Grabbing the kids from the cells, Snow thankful that the kids would get out of his hair seeing his current condition and shock he was in, George slowly handed them to Frank and his squad while the SAS soldiers handed off the prisoner slowly. In a flash, the swap happen, both kids and man were safe in each other's arm, then, with no hints, bomb drop, and alert, strangely, the prisoner only laughed at the Wattersons, which made the SAS squad and the Watterson family very suspicious, meaning likely, the exchange was for a reason and maybe the full plan was not revealed to them and would you know it, they were right.

"You saps are suckers. You didn't even recognize me. Allow me to introduce the real me." The prisoner said, victorious and triumphant. He pulled his skin back as the family and squad watched, with only Darwin barfing on the flooring then the Wattersons continue to all barf together thanks to him. Once the masks were off, the true identity of the prisoner was reveal and gasps filled the warehouse cause they didn't expect him to be him.

"That's right, it's me, Sal. I can't believe you didn't see me as the prisoner. Now before you start asking questions. I knocked out the real prisoner in order to get into that armored van. Turns out that the prisoner also had a costume shop a couple miles away. After your so called 'pick up' by Frank's goons, I was escorted to the bank with an unexpected hyper-speed. Seriously? No one saw my flesh beneath that fake flesh? Really? Anyway, after we started packing up to go with the money, I pulled this out of the bag! The real thing I was after!" Sal exclaimed, pulling out what appears to be a strange weapon. "Behold! The Ray Gun!" He howled into the air, the sound waves echoing through the entire building. Hopefully, no one else was in the building. Moment of silence came from the SAS squad, then came out bursts of laughter.

"Really, a ray gun?! Me, Frank, and Brown even find that ridiculous. That thing like only works in Nazi Zombies, mate. That is a fictional video game. No way can that thing really-" _"Zap!"_ Evans is disintegrated by the ray gun, revealing that the weapon did indeed work, which crippled the family into great shock.

"Oh my god, he killed Evans." Brown exclaimed to Frank, both still in complete shock and horrified about what happened a few seconds ago. "You animal!" No warning at all, Frank ducks after saying that to avoid the laser fired from the ray gun.

"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" Gumball asked, which was stupid of him since he really knew what was coming next. Sal only nodded with a grin to go along. The Wattersons and the SAS squad started running around everywhere while Elizabeth, that's right, Elizabeth, stayed in the van. The surveillance van. Everywhere, the Wattersons ran as far as they can dodge the incoming shots. Everything is shot at like the windows, bottles, barrels, tables, cups, ceiling, walls, pillars, the cell bars, yes, the ray gun effected the cell bars, beams and anything that can be shot at. Next thing you knew there were holes everywhere and the warehouse was on the brink of collapse. Eventually, the Wattersons had no where to run and the squad,, and this time, including Elizabeth, who lost the vans to the ray gun.

"Alright, end of the line kiddies. This is where I get my revenge, my vendetta, and some extra revenge for this Frank fella who apparently disobeyed my direction when I said 'THE PRISONER HAS INTELLIGENCE.' Any last words?" Sal questioned, knowing this will be their last, hopefully, last reunion or he should just leave the life of crime.

They all thought this was it. They were doomed. No way out. Fate has chosen what to do with them. No choice, only fate. Looks like this was how they were going to go out. All hope was lost when...

"Freeze! This is the FBI! We have this building surrounded!" A voice bellowed through the building. They were save except for the fact that Sal still had a ray gun pointed at them.

"Sal! It's over, let us go!" Frank shouted at the thumbprint, pleading for their safe release. "No way captain, you know what I had to go through?"

"Yes, I know, Sal. The plan, the scheme, the robbery-"

"Not that you idiot. Can't believe a captain like you is not this smart."

"Then what is with this entire thing? Your life of crime?"

"It's just, captain... It's just."

"Answer me, I'm the captain!"

"Alright, alright. You know what it feels like to have a jobless dad and a working mom?"

"Welcome to our world, Sal." Gumball said to the criminal. "Shh!" Anais trying to keep Gumball's mouth shut as possible. Sal continued where he left off, "Jobless dad and a working mom? Because of that, I had no one. I was a loser at school, kids used to pick on me and called me names including you two." Sal directly said to Richard and Nicole. "Okay, so it was our honest mistake. Me and Richard humbly apologize for everything we said about you."

"No we-" Nicole elbows Richard in the rib, forcing him to apologize, "Yeah, she's right, we're sorry, Sal, for every time we made fun of you."

"Thanks for the apology," Sal thanking the two for their humble apology for all those years of being picked on. "Even though you guys made fun of me, that is not all the pain I had to suffer through. I had no special birthdays, mainly because my parents forgot it every single time. I got no presents, christmas presents, never got a sweetheart, a job, a family, kids, and that is because of the way I had live. We only live in an old rickety home that was falling apart. After my 'rents have moved out, I was all alone. No one can ever love a guy like me. I mean, look at me, I'm nothing but a filthy thumbprint. Plus to add to that, I beat up a guy and robbed him, robbed banks, robbed gas stations, robbed offices, robbed the rich, robbed mansions, robbed a cartel, robbed retirement homes, robbed from babies, robbed from charity- You know, short and simple, robbed mostly from everyone, but that's because I just want something to love and I have no one. I just couldn't take, I just let greed consume and now no one will ever love me as long as I live." Sal breaks down into tears, every tear falling onto the floor. The Wattersons and Brown, once feeling nothing contempt for this guy now actually felt sorry for this guy. This guy had a bad childhood and his life just seems unfair, considering that he possibly killed Evans. Frank can't help but just walk up to him and placed his arm on him, trying to console him. Frank spoke, "Hey, it's okay, buddy. Look, back when I was a kid, I was a loser like you. I mean, I wore glasses and braces, had the worst acne and pimples, seriously, I looked geeky. People called me four eyes, Pizza face, Brace teeth- You know, I got to 'visit' these old classmates someday. Besides that, you gave up hope. I hoped for all my life that things would get better and it did. Got a girlfriend, a house, a car, and planning to start a family, wink, wink. One thing you should learn from this is you should never give up hope. I have hope in you that you will give up this lifestyle and settle down after everything is over. See, you have someone who believes in you, me."

Sal wiped his tears, then he began to speak, "You really believe that I can have a normal life at last?" Frank simply nodded. Thanks to that comfort, Sal finally laid down his ray gun and flipped the switch on it, causing Evans to appear, meaning that he was not even dead in the first place. The both of them, Frank and Sal, hugged each other.

"Still, Sal, you're going to jail." Frank said in a quick moment. "Yeah I know." Sal replied, but at least he's happy. The FBI came in and handle the problem, putting the cuffs on the thumbprint. The kids and adults got some hot chocolate and warm blankets, all of them also relieved that the whole thing has finally came to an end. Sal notice the family and friends and told the officers to stop for a minute. "Hey guys, sorry about that whole abduction and robbery business. Glad that we finally had a moment to apologize to each other for this unnecessary ordeal. Hope we see each again and not at a robbery. Also, one favor I have," First a moment of silence, then words. "Can I stay at your place and hoard all your food and water?"

"No!" All the Wattersons and friends answered in an aggressive tone. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. Anyway see you." The officers threw the robber into the armored van and proceeds to drive off with the robber. Thankfully, before he left, he explained to the authorities that this whole robbery was orchestrated by him and not them. They were just his puppets. One thing he still wonders, did they catch George and Snow? Cause he doesn't see them. All he sees was... oh no."

"Sal, remember us? I'm Jose and this is Roberto."

"Hey guys, about that hole robbery thing with the cartel-" Sal is cut off when Jose got up and personal with Sal, including Roberto.

"You're going to die first." Jose said with much hope and contempt. All Sal could do was this, "Help!" Sal howled, though no one stopped the vehicle. Yeah, he was a goner. Back at the scene of the crime, one of the officers was interviewing Frank.

"Well, captain Frank, everything seems to check out except for these guys name George and Snow, who seem to have just disappeared after we arrived." The officer stated to the soldier.

"How could this be, officer? I thought we have them already."

"I don't know, captain, but we have to catch these guys soon or else something big could happen."

* * *

In the dark alleys of Elmore, two figures were walking into the deeper alleys. One was a white cat with shattered glasses and one was a dog with a shallow beard.

"George, what will we tell the boss now?"

"Shut it, Snow. Look, all we need to do is-" A shadowy figure appeared in front of the duo, who were surprised to see him.

"Do what?" The shadowy figure asked in a eerie voice matching a phantom's. "Sir, Sal has been caught by the Wattersons and that uncle of his. What should we even do now?" George asked after explaining the current status of the situation that had failed.

"We need to continue as plan before the cops or anyone can find out including the girl. Come on, we have much works to be done in this town." The shadowy figure left after telling the two to just follow him. Surely this would lead somewhere. Ed Snowball and George Zim just followed what he did. This would all come to an end someday, but now, a new adventure is about to begin soon for the Wattersons. They just didn't know it yet. They will soon as the prophecy demands it. Where will this lead them all? Only the light will show the way.

**That's all for now. That my friends was The Outlaws. The mystery will start later in the story. Hopefully, I will make it entertaining and keep it interesting. On the side note, coming up is Neonimbus's chapter idea, The Replacement so stay toon. **


	6. Update

**Hello and welcome to a special update. If you haven't read already in TAWOG Awards, EvelioandZgroup has renounced that he would not return to writing his unfinished stories That, and he said he really wasn't going to write anymore. Now, what kept me motivating to write my stories and unfinished stories is because of him, and now of what he said, now I don't feel writing most of my stories anymore. As a result, I cancelled most of my stories while keeping most of them alive or TBD (To be decided, meaning, it's likely to be discontinued). This is because since he has given hope, I'm giving up hope on writing stories. He is actually right. TAWOG's Old Days were the golden days. For some reason, something caused this decline and It's likely due to declining readers who left the category because their favorite authors weren't updating very often and that is what I believed caused the decline of good quality stories and people reading terrible stories. Just because I'm not thinking of writing stories anymore, doesn't mean I'm leaving. I actually have more stories plan, but for other categories. I actually have a Call of Duty fanfic, a couple Regular Show fanfic, and I'm here to admit it, Bioshock fanfics, yes, I'm writing Bioshock fanfics, but I wouldn't recommend reading my stories or other stories in that category because it contains major spoilers and you wouldn't like these spoilers. I also have a plan for a critics review show where I review both good and bad stories starting with Globaluna's The Grieving, then I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (once I have finish done reading that.) and then I'm actually thinking of reviewing Agent BM's stories, but I'll try to be honest and humble. For some reason, Agent BM reminds me of the young rookie me who also made stories that weren't very impressive for some, but however, I improve from that. Now again, I cancelled most of my stories because they will not likely get reviews like it used to back then. Now, for The Grand Life. This was originally suppose to be like a competitor to The Newcomer, but since it has only gotten reviews from 2 grateful folks who would actually support me on my stories while the others toll onto the WORST STORIES- sorry about that. Still annoyed that people would go to terrible authors I mean, has this what the TAWOG community been reduced to? Aside from that, Neonimbus's story idea 'The Replacement' could actually be the last chapter of the story and I'm actually sad if it goes because I actually had a sequel planned, but it would be more darker and focus on mystery and it would be set in New York. I also made a promise to myself that I would finish my Healing Through Hard Times remake and another story so, those two might be my last stories I write for. This is Laengruk10001 signing off.**


End file.
